Pokémon: Hoenn Travels
by RememberYourMortality
Summary: Rowan Eden and Douglas Evergreen are back, this time in the Hoenn region to take on a seemingly easy-to-resolve issue. However, neither of them can prepare for what lies ahead when an unexpected twist throws off them off their guards.
1. Prologue: The Young Teacher

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Prologue:<p>

The Young Teacher.

The young businessman straightened the cap on his head and the tie around his neck before scooping his suitcase off the ground by the handle. He struggled a moment with the weight of the case until he was able to once again compose himself and take up a straighter, more confident posture. He knocked on the door of the small school building and took a step back, waiting for the young teacher he knew was inside to open the door.

The door creaked open after several moments and the man leaned in. "Good morning again Miss-" he said happily before pausing. "Oh."

The woman wasn't on the other side of the door, in fact she wasn't even in the main room. The man looked around the entirety of the room. Individual desks and seats filled a majority of the space, all pointed to the front of the room where there was a much larger desk and a blackboard hanging on the wall behind that. Written at the top of the board in chalk were the words: 'Pokémon Types'.

The man cleared his throat as he looked around and headed to the front of the room. "Excuse me? Ma'am?" He called out into the room.

Perched on the desk at the front of the room was a petite, elegant Pokémon. It was staring at him inquisitively as he neared. The man glanced over his shoulder to the corner of the room. In that corner, laying in a small Pokémon bed, was another Pokémon. It was licking its paws and rubbing them over the fins on top of its head. The man gulped, they weren't particularly menacing looking Pokémon, but after coming here so many times, he knew of their power. His free hand that wasn't grasping the suitcase immediately went to his waist. His Nidoking's Pokémon was securely attached to his belt.

"Welcome back to Ecruteak City, Mr. Pointer," a woman's voice said as a door to a small office opened and the young teacher stepped out of the room. Her raven-colored hair was pulled back into a high and tightly wound bun, piled atop her head and she wore dark-rimmed glasses on the bridge of her nose. She closed the office door behind her, in her arms she held a stack of papers. The heels of her black pumps clicked as she walked across the hardwood floor over to the desk at the front of the room. She looked up at the salesman now. "Need we go through this entire business again?"

"If you would allow me," he hurried over to the large desk at the front of the room and slammed his suitcase onto the desk. The Pokémon that had been sitting there hissed at him as it resituated itself as far from him as it could while still remaining on the desk. "I'm not marketing workbooks anymore."

"No?" The woman's eyebrow arched at him as she set the papers she had been holding on the desk in front of her. She nudged his suitcase more towards the edge of the desk and away from her with her index finger. "What now?"

"I have new and improved textbooks straight from Professor Dogwood herself," he boasted as he unclipped his suitcase and opened it.

"Professor Dogwood?" The woman repeated, a look of obvious skepticism coming over her soft, attractive features.

"She's a relatively new professor who has just graduated from the Viridian Pokémon Academy," the salesman quickly explained. "She's in a very close camaraderie with Professor Oak in Pallet Town."

"Where does she study now Mr. Pointer?" The woman asked, setting her hands on the large desk and leaning over it towards him. Her white button-up shirt had just enough button's undone that if the salesman looked down he could see ample cleavage.

"In, uh, Celadon City in Kanto," he explained, his eyes flicking back up to her face. With a nod of his head he quickly added to his statement. "It's a big city, it's not surprising you haven't heard of her."

"Mr. Pointer," the woman sighed.

"Yes ma'am?"

"Are you aware that I traveled all over Johto and Kanto several years ago as I trained to become a Pokémon Master?" The teacher asked as she now leaned towards the pink Pokémon sitting on her desk. She rubbed the feline-like Pokémon's cheeks with both her hands, the Pokémon's eyes narrowed in contentment.

"I did not know that," he muttered.

"I am still in very close contact with Professor Elm and Professor Evergreen of New Bark Town," she continued as she now looked back at the salesman. The Pokémon looked at him too, its eyes still tapered, but now in irritation. "And with Professor Oak of Pallet Town."

"I see," the young man sighed and hung his head slightly, knowing that he been caught in a lie.

"I've never heard of a Professor Dogwood," the woman spat. The Pokémon on her desk again hissed at him.

The man shot the Pokémon a glare before turning his attention back to the teacher. "Okay, in actuality, these books _were _written by Professor Dogwood. She studies in a region known as Hoenn, but not under Professor Birch."

"So what?" The woman asked, folding her arms across her chest.

"She's my cousin, I'm just trying to get her some publicity," the man sighed. '_And to get myself some profit._'

The eyes of the pink Pokémon on the desk flashed as the gem on her forehead lit up. After a moment, a low growl emanated from its throat.

"See, that I believe," the woman replied as she turned away from him and towards the blackboard. The black skirt she wore hugged her tiny waist and emphasized her small size and long legs. "The second part that is."

"The second part?" The man echoed as he looked away from her legs and up to her face, confused about what she meant.

"The part you thought," she turned slightly and smiled at him. "About profit."

The man's brow furrowed in confusion, how could she possibly know what he had just thought? That was impossible. He shook his head quickly, he was getting sidetracked. He had come here to sell these textbooks. "Ma'am please. Just look through these books," he said, holding out a copy of the textbook.

She glanced at the book in his hand and then back up at him. "For what purpose would I need that book?"

"It is a very impressive and enriching text," the man nodded as he repeated one of the reviews he had read from the back of the book. He hadn't actually read the book himself, he had no need. What would he do with the useless information within this book?

"Ha," the Pokémon sitting on the desk next to his suitcase suddenly scoffed. "You do not even believe that, why should we?"

His eyes widened as he looked from the Pokémon up to the young teacher. She didn't seem at all surprised as she stared at the salesman, the look on her face was one of agreement with her Pokémon's comment. "Did she just-?" He started to ask, then shook his head again. There was no way that was true.

"You had better believe it," the Pokémon spoke to him again. "For I am speaking directly to you Mr. Pointer."

"Holy Mew," he whispered.

"How many more times are you going to come in here to bug Ms. Eden?" The Pokémon spat. It stood up and arched its back, hissing at the salesman before it jumped off the table and over to the teacher, sitting down on the floor next to her legs. "You have much in common with an annoying Venomoth that won't leave Pokémon trainers alone."

"Luma," the Vaporeon laying across the room sighed. The man bit back a scream as he looked over at the water Pokémon. "Leave the man alone. Rowan will deal with him as she sees fit."

"Oh sure Vapor," the first Pokémon hissed as she glared at the salesman. "Only because she can't do as much damage as I can."

The man's jaw dropped open at the phenomena sitting on the floor in front of him in the form of a talking Espeon.

"As you can see, Mr. Pointer, my classroom is already quite impressive and enriching," the young teacher said to him with a soft smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Prologue<strong>: I would like to say that I am back with the sequel to Pokémon: Johto and Kanto Travels. However, I hate to admit it, but this a ploy.

As you will notice this introduction to the A/N is the same as [Insert other title here]. This is because I want you guys to get a feeling for both and tell me which you want me to post first. This is a talley so you have to vote if you want to see one of the stories before [the other], otherwise I make the choice. And let me warn you, I am NOT decisive in the least! (:

So! If you want me to post/finish and conclude this story first leave a comment on this chapter saying: POST THIS ONE FIRSSSSTTTTT! Or something like that. (: Otherwise go over now and read [The other story] and put the same comment! :D

Anyhoozle, this is the prologue of Pokémon: Hoenn Travels, this does not in anyway outline the rest of the story. It is merely the prologue so you can see what Rowan has evolved into. (As well as Luma and her Vaporeon, now known as Vapor! :D). So, the overall story will be different but this is just a window for you to see my writing style for Rowan for the sequel.

Review/comment and subscribe my dear kidlets. (:


	2. Chapter One: Two Paths

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter One:<p>

Two Paths.

"And so," the woman tapped her hand against the chalkboard, under the words 'Grass, Fire, and Water Pokémon', "while each have their own individuals strengths, they are each other's weaknesses as well. A trinity if you will."

The man leaned away from the window in the door and pulled his jacket tighter around him, the collar popped up around his neck. He looked over at his partner and arched his eyebrow. "We're sure this is the right place?" He asked.

"Yea," his partner hissed at him. "How often am I wrong?"

"I can think of a few times," the man hissed, his dark hair falling into his face as he leaned back down to look in the window. "She just looks a lot different than I was expecting."

"What does she look like?"

The man laughed. "If only you were tall enough to see in the window, huh?"

"Shut up!" His partner hissed. "Do you see her Pokémon?"

The man craned his neck to look further into the room. "Negative."

"Damn, that puts a crinkle in my plans."

"We'll work around it," the man said.

"Oh, I'm sure you will."

The man arched his eyebrow and glanced down at his partner. He shook his head and redirected his attention to the young teacher in the room. She had walked away from the board and was now handing out papers to the front of each row.

"What's going on?" His partner snapped.

"She's passing something out."

"Don't be too descriptive."

"I can't tell what it is!" The man hissed, glaring at his partner in crime.

"How long is this class going to last?" His partner hissed, looking down at the ground. "I'm freezing."

"Then get lost," the man hissed. "And go find somewhere warm."

"I shouldn't leave you alone, I can only imagine how you'll mess this up," his partner snapped. "You've messed up our schemes before, it's bound to happen again."

"I'm smarter this time."

"Yea, yea."

The man leaned back towards the window, the teacher was standing over a student's desk. The man took a deep breath. The way she was standing and the way she was dressed was making him realize just how much of a woman she really was.

Her back was arched, making a perfect, curved line to the ample asset that was her rear. The man could imagine his hand sliding down her back and being able to grab a handful of the full endowment. His eyes wandered from her rear and down the length of her long legs, and to the tall, high heeled shoes she wore.

If he could have her, in just those shoes alone in a bedroom, he would be a pleased and satisfied man.

"What are you thinking?"

"She's still lecturing. There's too much time before this class ends for us to stand here waiting," the man said, clearing his throat. His partner's interruption had bounced him back into reality.

"We'll come back later then," his partner said. "And grab her then."

The man nodded in agreement, taking one last look at the curvaceous body of the young, raven-haired teacher. "The Pokémon Center is in that direction."

"I remember, don't worry."

* * *

><p>"Ms. Eden," Emily, a young, and happy blonde girl of eight waved her hand in the air. "It's about time to go."<p>

I glanced at my wristwatch and then at the clock at the front of the room. "You're right," I nodded. "I want you all to go get your jackets on please."

The group of young children hurried to the pegs on the wall near the door to grab their heavy coats and flip them over their shoulders. I walked among them, offering help to tie shoes, zip up jackets and straighten out hats. It was as if I had twenty children of my own.

I stood up off of my knees and glanced out the large window on the wall to my right. Snow was beginning to fall from the dark and heavy clouds overhead, and it was being blown harshly through the air.

"When you're all bundled up, go ahead and get home," I said across the chattering children. "I want you home before the weather gets worse."

"But Ms. Eden we still have five minutes of class!" A boy chirped up from the crowd of children staring up at me.

"It's my special treat of the day," I smiled down at them. "Come on, outside. Let's see whose parents are here."

I opened the door on the back wall of my classroom, instantly being chilled by the cool air that blew through the frame.

"I see my dad!" A boy raced away from me and into the arms of a bearded man. The man waved at me, grabbed his son's hand and headed away from the school.

Children began to disperse readily as they caught sight of their parents, waving to me and promising to see me the next day. When the last child finally walked out the door and to their awaiting mother, I waved one last time before shutting the door. I shivered before turning around to speak with Luma.

"If the temperature keeps dropping I'm going to cancel class tomorrow," I said.

"And disappoint all those budding young minds?" Luma smiled from her perch on my desk at the front of the room.

"When they get a chance to play in the snow, they'll forgive me," I laughed.

"Rowan." Luma's voice grew serious.

"Yes?"

"I didn't want to frighten the children, but there were two people at your door earlier," Luma spoke softly. "I didn't see them because I was in your office, but I could sense them."

I furrowed my brow. "Are they dangerous?"

Luma shook her head. "I have no idea, but I know they'll be back." The tips of her tail vibrated as she spoke.

"I'll be careful then," I said.

"And I'll be on high alert," Luma replied.

"I won't be leaving for some time though," I said as I walked into my office and pulled out my chair to sit down at my desk. "All these quizzes to grade, along with the remaining tests from last week."

"They're normally fairly easy to grade," Luma padded into the room and curled up in the small bed that was in the room specifically for her, or whichever one of my Pokémon came with me to work on any given day.

"Because so few of my students get any wrong," I said, picking up the last test I had graded. "I certainly do have a smart bunch."

"I'm sure as they get older their grades will start to slack off," Luma laughed.

"I certainly hope not," I shook my head. "I would hate to scold them."

"What a softie," Luma laughed before her ears flicked up and she became solemn.

I looked at her then glanced at the doorway of my office, I couldn't hear anyone in the building, but I knew not to ignore Luma's intuitions.

I cleared my throat. "I'm in the back if you need something."

The door to the building shut and my breath caught. There was definitely someone in the classroom. I looked to Luma, who was slowly climbing out of the bed and creeping towards the doorway. I opened my desk drawer and took out Typhlosion's pokéball. I was glad I had decided to bring him today, even though he didn't like the cold.

"If you're one of my students, you need to tell me your name," I said, slowly pushing away from my desk and standing up.

"I'm not one of your students," the deep voice of a male spoke and I almost couldn't breath as fear took over my body.

"I'm not accepting anymore enrollments at this time either," I said. "You'll have to take your child or children elsewhere."

Silence before he spoke again. "I have no children."

I looked at Luma as she stuck her head around the corner. Her back immediately bristled and she hissed. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath before stalking out from behind my desk and out of the small room. There was a man standing at the doorway of the building, his back was to me.

He was tall, unnaturally so, and his hair was a dark shade of brown, appearing almost black.

"Then what do you want?" I murmured, Typhlosion's pokéball gripped tightly in my hand. I was prepared to throw it immediately.

The man slowly turned, his dark eyebrow arched as he regarded me. A Pokémon appeared out of the darkest corner of the room behind the man and my stomach sunk. I looked from the Pokémon and back up to the man.

"Holy Murkrow," I whispered. "You."

"That's all you have to say to me Rowan?" Douglas Evergreen smiled across the small room at me.

* * *

><p>I walked away from Doug after having handed him a cup of warm tea. I walked back into the kitchen, my shoes clicking across the hardwood floor.<p>

"You look different Rowan," he called to me and I couldn't help but to roll my eyes as I grabbed a cup of tea for myself. I walked out of the kitchen and into my front room, sitting down on the couch across the room from the chair Doug was occupying. "Quite different."

"It's been five years Douglas," I murmured, taking a sip of the warm drink as I crossed my legs. "I grew up."

"Doug," he corrected me. "And I can see that you've grown up," he added, taking a gulp of the tea as he stared at me. He threw a detested look at the rest of the liquid in the cup. "Quite clearly."

I stared at him, pursing my lips. "I see you haven't changed."

"I tried not to," he shrugged.

"What have you been doing with all your time?" I asked. I was surprised that I actually felt slight anger towards Doug.

Doug shrugged, staring at the cup in his hands. "Battling people to maintain my title."

I arched my eyebrow. "You're actually still the Champion?"

He laughed at me. "Don't you read a newspaper or a magazine?"

"Only the stories I'm interested in," I replied nonchalantly while glaring at Doug. Now his eyebrow arched as he coolly regarded me.

"The sexual tension in this room is almost unbearable." Luma leapt off the couch and quipped before padding out of the room. Doug's eyes followed after her.

"She can speak out loud now," he commented.

"Never keeps her opinions to herself," I replied, watching him. "She teaches my kids a lot."

Doug's facial expression immediately turned to one of surprise as he looked over at me again. "Your kids?"

I had to laugh. "Not my biological children Douglas," I said. "I'm a schoolteacher, I've been teaching the same group of kids for three years now."

"You were eighteen when you started teaching?" Doug's eyebrow arched.

"Nineteen," I replied. "Your father helped me out a lot actually."

"Hey," Doug leaned back in the chair, placing his right ankle over his left knee. "He's nice to anyone that isn't his own kid."

"Still holding a grudge I see," I pursed my lips.

"How's your dad doing?" Doug spat at me.

I could immediately feel my face darken. "What the hell is that supposed to mean Douglas?"

"Talking to him yet?" He asked. "Or still holding a grudge?"

He and I glared at each other, an angry silence between us. "How about," I finally spoke, "we just switch subjects?"

Doug laughed. "So you're not wrong? What's the matter Rowan? When you 'grew up', did you manage to get stick shoved up your-"

"Whatever has happened to my body is none of your business," I stood up off the couch and interrupted Doug quickly. "None whatsoever. Now if you are quite through recollecting Douglas, I would like you to leave."

I stalked out of the room and into my kitchen, dropping my cup into the sink. I stood at the counter, clutching the edge tightly and taking deep breaths. I hadn't been this mad in years. I scoffed to myself, I hadn't been this mad since the last time I had seen Doug.

I heard Doug clear his throat. "I didn't come here to start a fight with you Rowan," he said softly. "I really didn't."

I turned around and found him standing in the doorway, blocking my only escape. I had no choice but to listen to him.

"What did you come here to do then?"

"It is really, really great to see you again," he took a step towards me. "You clearly have become quite the woman."

"Did you not think I was capable of doing such things?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"Well," he shrugged. "To be fair to you, you grew up in the shadow of a lot of people."

My brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Your parents and their business for one," he said. "Your sister for another."

"I see you haven't forgotten her," I hissed, turning around and turning on the water to wash the dirty cup. "And you might as well include yourself on that shadow list as well."

"Why?"

I scoffed and turned back around to face him. "Do you know how many people said to me, 'oh, I know you. You're the runner-up to the Champion, Douglas Evergreen'."

"That's not my fault," he replied.

"Five years ago you wanted me to follow you back to Indigo Plateau," I reminded him.

"Because I wanted to be with you," he said.

I shook my head. "So we could be the Champion and the Runner-up."

"Rowan," Doug sighed.

"It was good to see you too," I muttered as I again turned around and started to scrub the cup angrily. "Now are you done?"

"No."

"What else Douglas? You want to reminisce about the old days? Travelling through Johto and Kanto, taking on Team Rocket and Gym Leaders?" I asked spitefully.

"Why are you refusing to call me Doug?"

"I don't want you here _Doug_," I whirled around and snapped at him. "I am moving on with my life, it's time you do so with yours too."

Doug looked down at his feet for a moment before staring up at me intensely. "I need your help Rowan," he said. "I need your help, Lance needs your help, Professor Oak and my father need your help."

I furrowed my brow. "Why me?"

Doug scoffed to himself and shook his head. "Because next to Lance, you're the only trainer that has equal skill to me and is mature enough to handle this task," he said. "And Lance can't afford to leave now."

I stared at Doug quizzically. "Leave where? And for what?"

"Leave Ecruteak for one," Doug said. "And Johto for another."

"So to go to Kanto?" I asked.

Doug shook his head. "A region called Hoenn."

I arched my eyebrow. "Why?"

"They're having troubles with a criminal gang," he answered.

"Team Rocket," I said.

He shrugged. "No clue, I'm heading there now. Made a stop here, specifically for you Rowan. I really, really need your help here."

I wasn't sure what to say. "I have a job here," I murmured. "A house, all my Pokémon, which haven't been trained or battled in years."

"To be fair," Luma walked in the room and sat down next to my legs. She was peering up at Doug. "Typhlosion and I battle quite frequently."

I glanced down at her and then back up at Doug. "I just can't leave."

"We can find you a replacement Rowan," he said. "You're the only I know, the only one I trust to be able to help me."

I glanced down at Luma, I could see her furry eyebrow arch as she stared up at me. '_I am up for another adventure,_' she said to me.

I looked away from her and to Doug. "Just when I thought our two paths were severed," I whispered.

"Our two paths cross," he said.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter One: Well hello there all of my dearly beloved kidlets. Let me just say, it has been quite some time since I have sat here and posted an AN. I know it was a long time, I know I made promises that I did not keep. That's my fault, it's been a rough couple of months. I tried to reply to all my messages, I don't know how well I did on that, but I will do better now.

Firstly, (and obviously) Pokémon Travels: Hoenn won the talley. I was going to surprise you all and post them both at the same time, but I am not writing all that much lately and Kanto in Pictures is way behind in this one as far as what has been written goes. On top of that, all of your brilliant OCs that you all sent me are currently written down and locked away in a storage unit awaiting until I move into my new apartment in August. It was a dumb move on my part because I locked my original story notes in there too. My bad on that one. So, long story short, Kanto in Pictures is on hiatus.

Secondly, let me address this chapter quickly. Clearly Rowan's attitude is a bit different. Don't worry, it will change, I just want it to be clear that Rowan has been trying to move on, grow up, mature…et cetera et cetera.

Thirdly, there were several questions asked in all your comments, so I shall address those.

An Anon Fellow wondered how many years had passed. Welp, Rowan was sixteen in the Pokémon Travels: Johto and Kanto and in this one she is twenty-two. So…that many years. (six years?)

Flyingshuriken asked two questions: 1) do the students know that Luma and Vapor talk? No. They do not. 2) Why is it rated M? To be totally honest, I will be quite a bit more vulgar in this story than in my others. Swearing, violence, sexuality. Fun stuff like that. And I am protecting myself and the little ones who try to click it to read.

The Darkness Is Alive asked Vaporeon can talk? Yes, yes he can. Luma shared her awesome knowledge that was bestowed upon her by Phantom because let's face it, humans get boring to talk to after a while.

RisingPhoenix asked if all of Rowan's Pokémon speak now. And no, they can't. For now I am leaving it to a select few because if too many talk, obviously dialect can get overwhelming. As of right now, only three Pokémon can talk. Phantom (Umbreon), Luma (Espeon), and Vapor (Vaporeon). I think I have a thing for the Eevee evolutions…

I do believe that was all the questions. Feel free to ask any questions to me via comments or PM. I will gladly answer, but I will not spoil the story for you all. I apologize. Updates WILL BE SLOW. And I apologize for that too. But I am just not typing all that much.

I just wanted to post this so that you all knew I was still alive and kicking. I hope you enjoyed this installment of Pokémon: Hoenn Travels. (I've already forgotten the correct title to my own story. It's late, I'm tired. I can't help it)

Anyhoozle kidlets, hit me up with comments, reviews, and questions! And I apologize for the lengthy A/N.

Toodles!


	3. Chapter Two: Hoenn Bound

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

Chapter Two:

Hoenn Bound.

"I need you to slow down," the young woman behind me said quickly, her vocal tone one of being overwhelmed. I turned around and was surprised to find tears in her eyes. I reached out and gently touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I said to her before turning around and unzipping the suitcase I had just thrown on my bed. "I'm just a little worked up."

"A love interest has reentered her life," Luma said for me. "And Rowan doesn't want to be re-swept off her feet."

"I was sixteen years old Luma," I said. "That won't happen again."

"My feelings for Phantom have already resurfaced," she said. "All I had to do was lay my eyes on him and that old feeling of lovesickness welled up in my heart."

"You and he were much closer than Doug and I were," I muttered.

"I'm still confused," Marilyn sighed. I turned and faced her, offering a quick apology.

"I need you to cover for me at school for a little while," I said. "Teach my kids for me."

"I'm fresh out of the academy!" Marilyn shrieked. "There's no way that I can do that! I have no experience."

I shook my head. "That's nonsense," I said with a gentle smile. "You have been in that room with me three times a week since the beginning of last year. Those kids know you almost as well as they know Luma and I. And they adore your Azumarill."

"But Ms. Eden!" Marilyn began.

I shook my head and held my hand up, she immediately silenced. "This isn't a suggestion Marilyn," I said. "I need you to do this for me."

She let out her breath. "How long is a little while?"

"A few weeks," I guessed.

"Or months," Luma added.

"Months?" Marilyn's voice rocketed upwards several octaves. "Ms. Eden!"

"Safely assume I'll be back before the start of next school year," I murmured.

"That's in September!" Marilyn said. "And it's November now! That's almost a year."

"You'll have the summer months off," I reminded her.

"Ms. Eden," she sighed. "What if I can't?"

"You're welcome to stay in my house," I said. "But I need you to take care of my Pokémon then."

"The commute from Goldenrod to here is relatively long," she whispered in agreement. I smiled, I had known that I could count on this young woman.

"And all your Pokémon are welcome here," I added. "There's plenty of food stocked for both you and the Pokémon, use whatever you'd like."

She nodded. "How can I reach you if I need something?"

I sighed. "Don't send a bird Pokémon," I said. "I won't know where I'll be at any given time."

"How then?"

I pursed my lips and walked over to a table near my bed. "The technology is a bit dated," I said. "But I can give you the number to my old Pokédex, and you can contact me that way."

She nodded. "That sounds good."

"I cancelled school today," I turned back to my suitcase and stared at it. Did I really want this big of a bag? "I suggest you get back to Goldenrod as fast as you can, you can use Noctowl if you would like. Get what you'll need for your stay here and let your parents know, be back here this evening or tomorrow morning."

"When are you leaving?" She asked me.

I turned around, she was standing in the doorway of my room. "I'm leaving Ecruteak today," I said.

"Heading where?"

"Goldenrod," I said. "To go to Kanto."

"Today?" Marilyn asked.

"Yes," I answered. "Because in the morning I am catching a jet to the Hoenn Region."

"Hoenn?" Marilyn repeated. "That's practically a world away."

I held up my Pokédex. "Just a phone call."

She took a deep breath, nodded and walked out the door. "Be safe Ms. Eden."

I looked away from the door and to Luma. "Why do I feel unprepared for this?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm excited about it."

"As you should be," I glanced to the doorway of my room as I heard the deep speaking voice of a male. I found Phantom standing there, Doug standing in the hall behind him. "Our old group is back together," Phantom said, walking over to Luma.

"Who was that?" Doug asked me.

I decided that I didn't want this large of a suitcase, and zipped it up to toss it back into my closet. "My replacement," I answered.

"So you are going?" He asked.

I nodded. "I'll help you help whomever in Hoenn."

"You ready to leave?" He asked.

"Just need to pack," I replied.

"That should only take a few hours," he muttered.

"Only a few," I agreed.

Doug let his breath out impatiently and stalked out of the room. I glanced over at Luma, she was staring at me. '_You forget,_' her voice perforated through my mind. '_This is how your relationship with him started last time too._'

'_Subtle stabs and smart-ass remarks,_' I agreed. '_How could I forget?_'

* * *

><p>"I can't believe you talked me into bringing only two Pokémon," I muttered as I glanced out the window of the plane. The land below was disappearing quickly in a patchwork of greens and browns.<p>

"Relax Rowan," Doug replied. I glanced over at him, his eyes were closed and his head was resting against the headrest. "The more Pokémon you have on you the harder it is to board a plane. When we get to Professor Birch's lab, you can take out all the Pokémon your heart desires."

"I'm already sick of your attitude," I murmured.

"Yea well, I've been sick of yours," he retorted.

"Mine?" I hissed.

His eyes opened. "Yea, yours."

"Explain Douglas."

"That!" He jabbed his hand in my direction. "You've got this haughty air to you now, this condescending attitude that is so…oppressive and maddening!"

I stared at him. "It's called maturity."

"It's called irritating," he snapped.

I pursed my lips, deciding not to pursue the conversation further.

"And the way you look," he hissed under his breath.

"There's something wrong with the way I look?" I snapped, the comment striking such a nerve that I forgot about my previous thought.

"The hair, the clothes, the _shoes!_" Doug hissed, pointing to each thing as he listed it off.

"Professional?" I asked, arching my eyebrow.

"Tight-ass," he snapped back.

"Keep taking stabs at me Douglas," I hissed. "Really, I'm enjoying my self-confidence being knocked down several pegs by you."

Doug's eyebrow arched onto his forehead before he again shut his eyes. I let my breath out and stared ahead of me, towards the front of the plane. "How long of a ride is this?" I snapped.

"Why?"

"I want to know how long I have to be stuck with you," I replied.

"Several weeks, possibly months," he said. "Once we get to Hoenn, we're not splitting ways again."

I fought the urge to swear. "It's going to be a long couple of months."

"You're telling me."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Two: A filler chapter, that's why it's so short. It's just because I don't like jumping quite randomly from one thing to another. I feel like there has to be something in between. So this was just another character interactionfiller chapter.

I'm thinking it would be sexy if Doug had an accent, every chick knows accents are sexy. But I can't type in an accent. So, my question to all my Chickadees is, if Doug had an accent, what kind of accent would he have?

I vote Scottish. Think Gerard Butler. Grrrrr. Yes…I just growled.

Though…in my head and I hope yours too…Doug looks absolutely NOTHING like Gerald Butler…

Ah well, moving on.

Now, if you guys ever get bored and read my profile you will notice I posted an update there. It spoke of a new story I am in the process of writing. I have tentatively named it The Online Adventures of Hannah Myers, but that is definitely subject to change.

Basically, and this will be a little personal information about myself for you all, I have two passions in life. I use the word passions because I hate the word hobbies. But my first passion, as I am sure you can all guess is writing. I adore writing. My second passion is gaming, and while I have a fairly good repertoire of gaming experience, my particularly favorite game is a MMO called World of Warcraft. I mean, who really hasn't heard of that game, but either way. I freaking love that game. So, a thought came to me…what would happen if I combined my two passions into ONE AWESOME STORY! :D

Ok, I admit it. I am a geek, but have you ever played World of Warcraft? I mean, I get lost in my stories while writing them. World of Warcraft is even easier to get lost in. And as all the readers who have been with me can recall, I lost my cat in June of 11, and that's when I began to play World of Warcraft, for the distraction.

But I digress…

The Online Adventures of Hannah Myers is a story about a chick who plays an MMO creepily similar to World of Warcraft, though I don't give the game a name in the story. Now, the style I want to write in, the style I am writing the story in, and the style of writing that I will eventually take the story in is kinda sketchy, but I shall leave it to you.

Is it something you all would want to read? Yes or no. If yes, sweet! I will post it…eventually. If not, no big deal. It just amuses me to type it up and then read over it and laugh at my own jokes.

Yes, I am that lame.

But yea, ladies let me know on the accent, and hell gentlemen you can have a say too! What kind of accent would Doug have? What kind of accent would Rowan have? I kind of picture a Russian accent for Phantom and Luma…

Also, let me know on The Online Adventures of Hannah Myers, yeh or neh on posting it. And as always my dear kidlets, read, comment/review, and enjoy! Thanks so much and I missed you all! :D

P.S. Sorry about the long A/N.


	4. Chapter Three: Briefed By Birch

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three:<p>

Briefed by Birch.

I shed my jacket as I followed Doug from the jet and towards a car parked at the edge of the runway. "That's for us?" I asked.

"No," he hissed over his shoulder. "I thought I would try my hand at carjacking."

I narrowed my eyes at him, folding my jacket over my arm. "Well you were a thief once," I retorted.

Doug immediately whipped around and glared at me. I instantly regretted my words, but tried not to shrink away from Doug's towering frame. "You really want to resort to low blows Rowan?" He muttered.

I arched my eyebrow. "Isn't Professor Birch expecting us?" I asked.

"Yea," Doug huffed, stalking away from me and towards the black car. "They're going to drive us to Little Root Town."

I slowly followed him over to the car, he had pulled the backdoor open and was waiting for me to slide into the backseat. "It's warmer here than in Johto," Luma said, hopping into the car after me.

"Noticeably so," I agreed, sliding against the far door as Doug stooped over and climbed into the back of the car.

Luma climbed into my lap and laid down, her face towards the window. "It's very pretty though."

I nodded my head in agreement.

"I can't believe you threw that in my face," Doug muttered beside me and I glanced over at him. He glared back at me. "That was years ago."

"I apologize," I said. "I didn't think it all the way through."

Doug continued to glower as he looked away from me and out the window, muttering to himself. I frowned, looking down at Luma. Her little shoulders shrugged. '_I wouldn't worry about it,_'she said to me.

'_Why not? The last thing I need is to travel around a foreign land with a cranky man,_' I replied, sighing.

'_I wouldn't worry because Doug's old feelings are still prevalent in his mind,_' Luma said, staring at me. '_Maybe more so now since he can act on it._'

My jaw fell slightly slack. '_Is he going to act upon it?_'

Luma looked over her shoulder at Doug, before shrugging her shoulder. '_I can't tell, his thoughts are surprisingly cryptic._'

I pursed my lips and glanced at Doug, he still was giving off an air of resentment. I couldn't decide how I felt about him at the moment, I needed more time to think everything through.

'_You'll have plenty of time to decide,_' Luma assured me, a coy tone to her voice.

The car pulled away from the landing strip and hurriedly drove along a winding road through groves of trees. "How far from Little Root are we?" I asked, glancing over at Doug. "Hours or just a short drive?"

Doug shook his head as he shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know."

"If you don't mind me saying," the driver of the car said, glancing at Doug and I in the rearview mirror. "It's only a ten minute drive from here to Little Root, the airport is just down the road from the professor's lab. I work there as an aid."

"Oh," I said. "Well thank you for picking us up."

"My pleasure ma'am," the man nodded. "I get paid for doing this."

I smiled, looking out my window again. I could already tell that the landscape was changing, the trees were thinning out and ahead of the car I could see a large building.

"Rowan," Doug said softly.

I looked over at him. "Yes?"

"I feel like I'm twenty again."

I stared at him quietly.

He laughed to himself. "You know, I feel like I did when we ran into each other in Cherrygrove six years ago."

I smiled. "I think I'm good not feeling sixteen years old again."

His dark eyes met mine. "I'm glad you're not sixteen years old again."

Luma sighed. "We're going to spend the next several months dancing around the subject about the obvious attraction between you two again, aren't we?"

Doug's eyebrow arch as he regarded her with an impatient stare. "Your opinions are almost worse than Phantom's," he finally said.

"I taught her well," Phantom chuckled.

I laughed along with the Pokémon, but I had to wonder. Was I going to dance around the subject or be able to admit to my feelings whenever they arose?

* * *

><p>"Douglas Evergreen to see Birch," Doug said to the young woman sitting at a large desk. She nodded and stood out of her chair to hurry into the large, double doors behind her. "Talk about being more difficult," he said to me in a low voice.<p>

"It does seem like a hassle," I agreed.

"You can step through here." The woman stuck her head out the door and waved us in her direction. "He can see you now."

Doug shrugged and walked past me, to the doors. I followed him into the well-lit room, Phantom and Luma padding in behind me.

"Thank you Tricia." A middle-aged man with dark hair, a beard and sideburns said before turning to us and greeting Doug and I with a warm smile. "Hello, Professor Birch," he said amicably as he introduced himself.

He shook Doug's hand and then mine, the same good-natured smile across his features, though as I stared back at him I could sense a undertone of panic in his facial expression. "Douglas Evergreen, correct?"

"Yes." Doug nodded.

"Champion of Johto and Kanto, it is good to finally meet you." Professor Birch shook Doug's hand again. He turned towards me now. "And you are?"

"This is Rowan Eden," Doug quickly said. "She's a schoolteacher from Ecruteak City in Johto."

I was surprised he didn't introduce me as his runner-up.

"A schoolteacher?" Professor Birch echoed, staring at me now.

I gave him a gentle smile. "Five years ago I was the runner-up to the Champion title," I added, since Doug hadn't.

"She can hold her own in a battle," Doug said.

"I see," Birch nodded. "It is good to meet you too."

"You're having troubles I hear," I said.

"With a criminal gang," Birch agreed.

"Why can't your own champion handle it?" I asked. "I have to imagine that you have your own Elite Four and Champion."

"Rowan," Doug snapped, I shrugged my shoulder as I met his angry glare.

"It's a fair question," Professor Birch said to Doug before turning to address me. "We do have an Elite Four and Champion, but because we our having our challenge soon, they don't have time to dedicate to this issue."

"You think they would make time," I murmured.

"Now I'm going to interject Rowan," Luma sighed. She quickly got an inquisitive look from Professor Birch.

"It's not that rampant of an issue at the moment," Professor Birch said. "I just wanted to quell it before it became worse."

I nodded.

"Satisfied?" Doug snapped at me. I gave him a demure smile and winked before looking back at Birch.

"Team Rocket?" I asked now.

He shook his head. "Hoenn has never had any issue with them actually," he explained. "Team Magma are who we have to deal with."

My eyebrow arched. "They sound like a handful."

Birch nodded as he looked from me to Doug. "They are."

'_He missed your sarcasm,_' Luma advised me and I looked over at her.

'_Or deliberately ignored it,_' I shrugged.

"What exactly do we have to do?" Doug asked.

"Well I'm not exactly the one to explain with that," Birch shook his head. "But if you head from here onto Petalburg City, and speak to Norman, he can tell you more."

I pursed my lips, about to voice my opinion about his vagueness.

'_Bite your tongue Rowan,_' Luma scolded me.

I looked down at her. '_This is a waste of time._'

'_It might not be, I vote you go to Petalburg and see what this Norman man has to say,_' Luma suggested.

I sighed, she was right. "Professor Birch," I said. "Do you have a computer I can use to grab a few more of my Pokémon out of storage."

Birch's face paled as he looked from me to Doug and then back to me. "Oh dear, you don't know?"

I arched my eyebrow. "I don't know what?"

He cleared his throat. "As of now, Hoenn's computer system is not connected to Johto or Kanto."

I furrowed my brow. "Are you saying that-"

"You can't withdraw your Pokémon using our computer systems, I'm sorry," he said, looking towards the ground.

"Well great," I snapped, looking up at Doug. "I have two Pokémon for this whole thing."

"I only have two as well Rowan," he retorted.

"Wait," Birch held up his hands. "Perhaps I can help you out."

He walked around us and over to a counter behind us. He began to pull out several drawers and shuffle through the contents within. "Ah!" He shouted after a few moments. He walked over to us, three small pokéballs in one of his hands. "I can give you each a starter Pokémon."

"Oh," I said, surprised at his hospitality. "Well that isn't necessary, we could just buy pokéballs in Petalburg and catch our own."

I felt Doug nudge me.

"I insist, please." He held his hands out, the three spheres in his palms. "Take one. There is a Torchic, Treecko, and Mudkip."

I pursed my lips and looked up at Doug. He glanced down at me and waved to Birch's outstretched hands. "What type is each?" I asked.

"Torchic is a fire Pokémon," he quickly explained to me. "Treecko, grass and Mudkip is water."

"Since I have Typhlosion with me," I said, "I'll take Mudkip."

Birch shifted two of the pokéballs to one hand and held out the third to me. I thanked him before clicking the pokéball into place on my belt. Birch resituated and held his hands out towards Doug, two pokéballs instead of three in his palms now.

"Treecko," Doug said, picking up the pokéball. "I have an Arcanine with me," he quickly explained to Birch and I.

Professor Birch handed him the respective sphere and Doug did as I had just done, clipping the ball to the belt on his waist. "Now." Professor Birch moved away from us, "I assume you both already have I.D. cards, so I don't need to worry about that."

"Right," I agreed, turning to watch him bustled around the lab.

"You will need a map of Hoenn, I'm assuming," he said. "One or two?"

"Two," I answered at the same time that Doug said one.

Doug's eyebrow arched as he looked down at me. "Just one," he said before I had the chance to speak again. "We'll be traveling together."

Professor Birch nodded as he opened another drawer and pulled out a folded up piece of paper. "What else?" He murmured to himself. He kept bustling around the office as he gathered more and more things for Doug and I.

I furrowed my brow and glanced at Doug. His backpack was slightly larger than my satchel, but looked fuller than mine was. He seemed unconcerned.

Several minutes passed before Professor Birch walked back over to Doug and I, his hands full. "I believe this is everything you'll need," he said, offering the stack of items to Doug. Doug took them from the Professor, thanking him. "You can look at the map, but head north out of Little Root and you'll eventually run right into Oldale Town if you stay on the path."

"I thought you said we were going to Petalburg?" I asked.

"We'll figure it out," Doug nodded his head.

"Well," Professor Birch nodded, holding his hand out to me since Doug's hands were full. I shook his hand, accepting that my snide comment was going to be ignored. "Good luck with everything, and thank you so much for coming to help me and the entirety of Hoenn."

* * *

><p>Route 101 was a particularly boring stretch of road. Doug had yawned nearly a dozen times, and I wasn't sure which was more pathetic: that he had yawned that many times, or that I had actually been counting.<p>

"Rowan?" Doug said, stifling his eleventh yawn.

"Stop doing that," I muttered.

"Sorry," he replied through another stifled yawn. Twelve. "Can't help it."

"What did you want?" I asked.

"You know how long it's been since I have had a beginner Pokémon?" He laughed.

"It's been a long time for me too," I smiled.

"Let's battle," he said and I glanced over at him.

"What?"

"Come on, it comes down to real skill then," he laughed. "Plus this walking is extremely monotonous."

I arched my eyebrow. "You have the type advantage Douglas."

"Thank you Ms. Eden." Doug's voice caught a sarcastic tone. "I'm aware, but it's at the same level as yours, so I might have just as much a disadvantage as you do."

"Fine," I snapped. "Let's battle."

Doug smiled. "I get to school you."

"Correction Douglas," I retorted, grabbing Mudkip's ball and holding it out in front of me. The sphere expanded to its full size in my hand. "I'm the schoolteacher, therefore I'm going to school you."

"Treecko," Doug said, snatching the pokéball from his waist and throwing it to the ground in front of him. "Go!"

"Mudkip!" I immediately retaliated to his shout, throwing the ball out onto the ground. "Let's do this!"

Our Pokémon appeared at the same time, mine being a blue finned four-legged Pokémon with orange flippers on its cheeks. Doug's stood on two feet and had a red belly with bright, yellow eyes.

"Treecko, use Pound," Doug instructed his Pokémon.

"Dodge and use Mud-slap!" I shouted, spreading my feet and pointing towards Doug's Pokémon. Doug and I stood across from each other, locked in a glare with one another without regarding our Pokémon.

"I think you have a slight issue," Luma sighed after several moments of silent tension passed between Doug and I.

I glanced down and found my Pokémon mindlessly pawing the ground. I arched my eyebrow before looking across the ground at Doug's Treecko. He was standing with his weight on his left leg, one hand on his hip, and the other hand up at his face, staring at it.

"What the hell?" Doug snapped.

"Mudkip." I snapped my fingers as I dropped to my knees next to my newest Pokémon. "Mud-slap, go." The little blue Pokémon looked over his shoulder at me, looking indifferent to the situation.

"Hey, don't coach," Doug snapped, before squatting next to his Pokémon, gently poking his Pokémon's shoulder with two fingers. "Beat her to the punch, use Pound."

His Treecko immediately responded, but turned and threw his body weight into Doug's chest. Doug lost his balance and fell backwards onto his rear.

"Oh!" I squealed, straightening up off of my knees and standing up. "Are you okay?" I asked Doug as he rubbed the dirt off of his hands.

"Yea," Doug hissed, glaring at the grass Pokémon. Treecko had walked over to Mudkip and seemed to start a conversation with him.

"They don't want to listen to you," Luma explained, sitting down against the edge of the road, across from Doug and I.

"No shit," Doug snapped.

Luma's furry eyebrow arched. "I am just telling you what they're thinking and saying," she said. "But I won't offer my help anymore."

"Why don't they want to listen?" I asked.

Luma shrugged. "They don't know you therefore they don't like you."

"How do we change that?" I asked.

"You had a starter Pokémon before," Doug snapped as he stood up off the ground. He took several steps away from his Treecko, eyeing it suspiciously as it spoke with my Mudkip.

"Cyndaquil liked me just fine from the get go," I retorted, staring at the two new Pokémon as well.

"My advice is just keep trying to train them Rowan," Luma suggested.

Phantom nodded his head. "It's really the only thing you can do."

Treecko suddenly balled his fist and slammed it into Mudkip's head. "Oh!" I said, as I now stepped away from my Pokémon, not wanting to be the next target of the overzealous grass Pokémon.

"I guess that means I win," Doug shrugged. "Since my Pokémon is the only one that made a move."

I arched my eyebrow at him before glancing over at Luma.

'_You don't have to say a thing,_' she said as she stood. '_I read you loud and clear._'

She shot out a quick blast of Confusion towards Treecko. The grass Pokémon merely had to take one quick shot of the strong psychic attack before tumbling backwards to the ground, unconscious. I arched my eyebrow as I returned Mudkip to his pokéball and clipped it back to my belt.

"I guess that means I win," I hissed. "Since my Pokémon isn't comatose."

Doug swore to himself as he returned his now unconscious Pokémon to its ball. I smiled to myself as I headed further down Route 101, Luma at my side. My boredom was gone and my bliss restored.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Three:<p>

Well hello my darling kidlets, new and old. It has been about…three months since I posted. I really never realize that it has been as long as it has when I begin to consider posting another chapter of Hoenn. I do know where I want to go with the story, but I am just not typing much lately. A little update about myself, I am about to graduate from college in May, which is really weird because I was a sophomore in college when I began to post Johto and Kanto travels. And that was almost two years ago to the day of me posting this chapter.

But anyhoodles, I hope all of you are doing lovely. And I hope that none of you have forgotten about me, because even though it may seem like it at times I have not forgotten about any of you. You all are too wonderful.

Now, about this chapter. It's an introduction chapter to the region, to all the problems our hero and heroine shall face. Oh, fyi, Mudkip and Treecko are going to be fun. (: Just so ya know.

To TCo, I hope you are still reading and following me, to answer your question about the gaming story. It's absolutely not about her online 'toon'/ character, whatever you wanna call it, at all. It's about her playing the game, and it's kind of me addressing stereotypes the online gamers face a lot. Which sounds really boring when I word it that way.

But, as always, read, review/comment and subscribe. I look forward to hearing from all you again, and I think I will try, but not promise, to post at least once a week.

Toodles Kidlets!


	5. Chapter Four: Oldale Town

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Four:<p>

Oldale Town.

"Hey!" A kid ran in front of me as soon as Doug and I entered the small, quaint borders of Oldale Town. "That's not fair! You cheated! Give it back to me."

I glanced at the young boy, who was chasing another boy, equally young, towards a large, wooden house at the edge of town. I smiled before looking ahead of me and stepping further into Oldale Town. Doug swore behind me and I glanced over my shoulder at him. "What?" I couldn't help but to ask him.

As he hadn't been staring at me, but after the two boys, he shifted to look in my direction. "Kids," he hissed.

I laughed. "What about them?"

"How do you have patience for them?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's an acquired skill."

"One I will never acquire," Doug muttered, following me towards the center of the small town. Besides a Pokémon Center and a small shop, there were only houses in the vicinity of Oldale Town. This was clearly not an exciting stop for up and coming Pokémon trainers en route to Petalburg.

"You don't want kids?" I asked Doug, stopping in the middle of the path.

He came up next to me and shrugged his shoulders, looking towards the mart. "Not really," he answered, and glanced down at me, his eyebrow arched. "Do you?"

"I haven't decided yet," I replied softly. I had avoided given my actual answer for a reason unknown to myself.

"And by that," Luma padded in between Doug and I, "she means yes."

I could feel Doug's stare on the side of my face and I slowly began to feel nervous. I cleared my throat and nodded towards the mart. "To the shop, yes?"

"Oh." Doug finally looked away from me. "Sure, sure."

I followed Doug into the mart, and hurried away from his side before he could begin a conversation with me. I walked down the middle aisle of the store, as it was small there were only three aisles of merchandise.

With my shoes making me a several inches taller, I could see over the shelves and to the counter, where Doug stood. He was softly conversing with the store owner, who wore a bright and welcoming smile on his round face. I walked down the aisle, my eyes on Doug's back. I was still in the dark with him, I couldn't read his feelings towards me and I couldn't read my feelings towards him. I let my breath out and glanced down. Perhaps my best bet was just to accept him as an old friend and get my head into the mission I was on. This trip was about Pokémon, not Douglas Evergreen.

That was the mindset I had to keep.

"Find anything?"

I jumped when Doug spoke to me. I hadn't realized that he had walked over to me. "Potions," I finally answered. "And pokéballs."

Doug nodded, staring at the shelves. He picked up a small bottle of antidote, stared at it, then replaced it to its place on the shelf.

"Do you want to stay in Oldale tonight?" I asked as I scooped up several pokéballs and potions in my arms.

"Do you?" Doug asked in return and I immediately rolled my eyes. Making decisions clearly wasn't his strong point.

"I am feeling pretty jet-lagged," I answered.

"So you want to stay?"

I arched my eyebrow as I regarded Doug with an impatient glare. "Do you?" I hissed sarcastically.

He shrugged. "Up to you."

"Holy Mew," I muttered as I walked away from him and up to the counter to pay for the merchandise I had gathered up.

"Is this all for you, ma'am?" The man asked me with a kind smile.

"Yes." My response was shorted and the word clipped. Luma jumped up onto the counter next to my purchases.

"She's having male issues," she said and I quickly shot her a glare. "You'll have to excuse her poor manners."

The man laughed, handing me my change and a paper bag with my items inside it. "Well good luck on your travels," he said then nodded behind me. I glanced over my shoulder, Doug was staring down at something on the top of one of the shelves. "And with your man."

I turned around and glared at the salesman before snatching up my bag and Luma under my free arm. I stalked out of the building, without even offering Doug a shout in his direction. I dropped to a bench outside the market that faced the Pokémon Center.

"Why are you pouting?" Luma asked, situating herself on the seat next to me once I had released her.

"I'm not."

"You most certainly are," she replied. "Is it because of Doug?"

"He makes me feel sixteen again," I murmured softly, staring down at the ground.

"But you aren't."

"I know."

"Rowan." Luma set her paw softly on my leg and looked up at my face. "This trip, excursion, adventure, whatever you want to call it-"

"Is a nightmare," I finished for her.

Luma stared at me before smiling gently. "It is whatever you make it be."

I quickly looked over at Luma and stared at her for several quiet moments. Finally I let my breath out. She was right.

* * *

><p>I sat on the couch of the PokéCenter, flipping through a magazine about the Hoenn region. Doug sat across from me, fiddling with some contraption that he had brought along with him from Johto.<p>

I dropped the magazine to my lap. "What is that?" I asked.

Doug immediately looked up and his hands stilled. "Nothing," he answered.

I arched my eyebrow and picked up the magazine. I again began to read the article I had been skimming before.

"Do your feet hurt?"

I dropped my magazine again. "What?"

"That's why you wanted to stop, right?" Doug reiterated. "Because your feet are hurting you."

"My feet are fine," I said.

"You realize how impractical heels are for this kinda thing, right?" Doug asked.

"For what kind of thing?" I asked with a sigh.

"Walking across an entire region."

I sighed again and looked up at Doug. "I am just fine with my shoes."

"Your entire get-up is ridiculous," he added.

"Didn't we already have this discussion?" I asked.

"You really expect to fight a criminal gang dressed like that?" Doug now inquired and I rolled my eyes. I picked up the magazine again and began to read an article about Fortree City. It was apparently built completely in the branches of an especially large species of tree. "So your feet do hurt then? Because of your shoes," Doug pushed the subject again.

I rolled my eyes without lowering the magazine. "I think you're just jealous of my pumps Douglas," I said softly, turning the page of the magazine. "Maybe we can pick you up a pair in Rustboro City."

And that easily, Doug was silent.

"You know," Luma spoke now, lifting her head off of Phantom's neck. They were curled up together in a tight ball. "You could go out and train your Pokémon. Or catch a new Pokémon or two."

I closed my magazine and set it on top of my satchel. "That's an idea," I agreed as I stood up off the couch.

"I'm not doing it," Doug muttered, leaning back in his chair and folding his hands behind his head.

"I'm not telling you to," Luma sighed.

"And I'm not asking you to come along," I added as I pulled my jacket around me. The temperature had dropped when the sun had set. "Luma, you can relax here too. I'm going to try and use Mudkip."

"Thanks, be safe," Luma called after me as I left the PokéCenter. I took a deep breath of the cool night air. I smiled, feeling calm and slightly better about the situation I had gotten myself into. I glanced over my shoulder at Luma and Phantom together on the couch, they seemed engaged in a conversation with Doug.

I turned around and took another breath before heading north, towards the edge of town and hopefully towards some wild Pokémon.

* * *

><p>I stepped into a patch of tall grass, hoping to come across a Pokémon. So far I had had no luck. Granted, I hadn't strayed far from the path.<p>

Ahead, though I could hardly see in the deepening dark, I could hear the rustling of grass. I grabbed Mudkip's pokéball from my waist. I held it up in front of my face.

"Don't let me down," I whispered before tossing the pokéball out ahead of me as I pushed through the grass towards the noise.

Mudkip appeared as I found the wild Pokémon. It was a small, red worm-like Pokémon. I grabbed my Pokédex , hoping it would register Hoenn Pokémon species.

"Wurmple," it immediately informed me. "The worm Pokémon. Using the spikes on its rear end, Wurmple peels the bark off trees and feeds on the sap that oozes out. This Pokémon's feet are tipped with suction pads that allow it to cling to glass without slipping."

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" I shouted, pointing to the bug Pokémon as I tucked the Pokédex into my belt.

"Kip!" My Pokémon shrieked and dove into the grass, away from Wurmple.

I furrowed my brow and walked over to him. "What is your problem?"

My Pokémon almost appeared to be trembling while regarding the harmless bug Pokémon with a petrified stare. I glanced at the Wurmple. It wasn't at all intimidating, in fact I found him rather cute.

"Really?" I asked my Mudkip sympathetically. "You don't want to fight it?"

Mudkip turned towards me, his facial expression turning to one of anger. He reared up, his mouth opening and a spray of water forming in his jaws.

"Mudkip, return!" I shouted, holding his pokéball out in front of me. The red beam sucked Mudkip up quickly as the unfinished Water Gun attack harmlessly fell to the ground as a small puddle.

I let my breath out before turning towards the Wurmple. "Alright," I said to it and it immediately looked up at me, a stalk of grass in its mouth. "You're now going to have to battle my logic."

I stepped closer to the Pokémon, it looked ready to bolt. I stopped, squatted down and stared at the bug, its eyes were huge.

"My Mudkip is apparently afraid of you," I said and the Wurmple looked proud of itself. "Understandably so, you're obviously a terrifying predator," I said, and couldn't help to add, "of grass."

"Pull!" The bug shrieked happily, its eyes narrowing in glee.

"So, your choice is this," I continued, scooting closer to the bug. "I only have one other Pokémon with me, a Typhlosion. In case you aren't familiar with Johto Pokémon, that's a fire type."

The bug's eyes widened.

"Now, he can take you out with one swift Flamethrower," I said, the bug shrank away from me, cowering. "Or, you can simply agree to come with me, no fight necessary."

Wurmple seemed to consider my proposition.

"But of course," I added. "You always have the option to turn around and wriggle away from me."

Wurmple stared at me a moment, before it squealed and inched his way over to me. He twisted up my leg, into my lap, and onto my shoulders. I smiled and stood up, offering the bug an affectionate pat. "Good choice," I laughed, turning to head back into Oldale Town, pleased with my evening.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Four: As promised, at least a chapter per week.<br>This chapter was for a bit of character development for Rowan and Doug's relationship, development for Mudkip. And a chance for Rowan to get another Pokémon.  
>I am gonna go ahead a warn you, this story is slow as crap getting started. I am on chapter 10 and hardly anything exciting has happened yet. It's just I half lost all my notes, forgot all my trains of thoughts, and now I just am scrapping together what I remember. And my memory is pretty bad.<br>But! I shall continue posting once a week.  
>Toodles Kidlets.<p>

Oh, as always, read. review/comment, and subscribe my dears.


	6. Chapter Five: No More Normalcy

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Five:<p>

No More Normalcy.

Doug fell out of the woods that lined Route 102 on the way to Petalburg. He wiped the shoulder of his shirt, dusting a patch of dirt off. He picked a twig out of his hair, and wiped the front of his jeans, which had been splashed with water.

"You amaze me," I said.

He glanced up at me, brandishing a bright smile. "Thanks, I try."

"How did you find water?" I asked, grabbing the map from my satchel. "There's no bodies of water around this vicinity."

"Oh." Doug glanced over his shoulder and into the trees. "I stepped in a puddle."

I pursed my lips as I stared at him. "Please tell me you at least caught something?"

Doug smiled again, now holding up a pokéball, presumably with a Pokémon inside. "Sure did."

"And it is?" I asked.

"A Poochyena," he answered, clipping it to his belt. "Which could take your Wurmple any day."

"I'm sure," I agreed with a sigh.

"Not even going to defend you Pokémon? What's the matter Rowan, lost your confidence in battles?" Doug asked with a chuckle.

"You're asking for a punch to the gut," I murmured.

"I'm sure you hit like a girl," Doug retorted.

"Teachers have a lot of spare time," I glanced over at him, arching my eyebrow.

"What does that mean?" Doug's brow furrowed in response. I gave him a coy smile before stepping away from him and further down Route 102 towards Petalburg. "Rowan?"

"Yes Douglas?"

Doug broke into a jog and caught up to me. "What does that mean?"

"Why do you want to know?" I batted my eyelashes up at him.

"Because I want to, tell me."

"Let's hope you never have to find out Doug," I replied with a gentle smile. "I don't think we're that far from Petalburg."

"Don't change the subject," Doug hissed. "I'm not going to drop it."

I stopped in the middle of the path and whirled around. Doug stopped several feet away from me. I slowly smiled at him before taking a step towards him, pressing my body tightly against his. I could feel his breath catch as I tiptoed my fingers up his chest and stared him in the eye. "You won't drop it?" I whispered, making the tone of my voice as sultry as I could manage.

"No," Doug gulped.

I pushed myself onto my tiptoes, my lips now dangerously close to Doug's as I wound my hand into his hair. His chest heaved once against mine. "Not even for me?"

Doug was silent except for his labored breath. I couldn't help but to smile to myself.

"Doug?"

"What?"

"Subject dropped?"

"What subject?"

I smiled and quickly stepped away from him. "Good," I said, patting his chest forcefully as I walked away from him, deliberately sashaying my hips more than usual.

"That was cruel and amusing," Luma said as she bounded beside me. "The poor man is still stunned."

"I found that quite fun," I laughed, glancing over my shoulder. Doug was standing in the middle of the path, staring after me. Phantom was at his side, sitting on the ground and staring up at him, saying something. I laughed again.

* * *

><p>"I see I have two challengers." The man with dark hair like my own greeted Doug and I as we entered his gym. "I'll only take on one of you at one time."<p>

"You wouldn't stand a chance," Doug muttered. "Even though I only have two truly trained Pokémon on me at the moment."

The man's eyebrow arched. "Confident young man?"

"You have no idea." I stepped around Doug and towards the man. "Rowan Eden, from Ecruteak City in Johto."

"You're a long way from home Ms. Eden," the man said. "Or is it Mrs.?"

"She wishes," Luma laughed.

I shot her a glare. "Just Ms."

"You seem a bit old to be a starting Pokémon trainer," he said, looking from me and over to Doug. "Both of you."

"We're not trainers," Doug hissed.

"I am a schoolteacher," I said. "And Douglas is the Pokémon League Champion of the Johto and Kanto. He was asked here by Professor Birch."

"We were asked here," Doug corrected me.

"Ah," the man nodded. "My apologies, Professor Birch called and informed me of your arrival and told me to expect you shortly. I suppose I didn't expect you so soon. Norman, the gym leader of Petalburg. It's a pleasure to meet you both."

"And you," I said, shaking the hand he had extended in my direction. "What is it that you can tell us about this criminal gang?"

"Ms. Eden." Norman waved me through a doorway and into his office. I took a seat across from his chair at his desk, which he sat down in. I could feel Doug lingering in the doorway. "It's not one criminal gang."

"What?" I furrowed my brow.

"But Birch said," Doug began to say.

Norman looked up at Doug. "Professor Birch doesn't get out of his lab much, he knows less than I do on the subject. It's two criminal gangs."

I glanced over my shoulder at Doug. "Working with one another?" I inquired.

Norman shook his head. "No, they are two separate gangs. And that makes matters worse because it divides the population of Hoenn into three distinct groups."

"Those against them," I said.

"Those against both gangs, those who agree with Team Magma, and those who agree with Team Aqua."

"What are they doing?" Doug asked. "That makes them such an issue to Hoenn."

"As of right now?" Norman replied before shrugged. "I have no idea."

"How are we supposed to solved this issue when no one knows what's going on?" Doug hissed, glaring at Norman.

'_Your display of physicality has made for one cranky Douglas Evergreen,_' Luma commented.

I glanced over my shoulder at him. '_I can tell._'

'_But you don't feel bad,_' Luma giggled.

'_Not one bit._'

"You'll have to continue you onto Rustboro for that, meet with Roxanne," Norman was explaining to Doug. "They have managed to catch one of the roughnecks and have him in custody."

"So we get to Petalburg just to be told to go to Rustboro?" Doug snapped.

"You're the one that accepted to do this." I stood up and faced Doug. "Don't get upset about your choice."

Doug stared at me, his eyes narrowing in irritation. I could feel a stab coming on, but Norman walked up beside me. "Perhaps you would like to stay in Petalburg for the night," he offered.

"Not particularly," Doug muttered.

"Perhaps," I replied, following Norman out of his office and out of the Petalburg Gym. It was a relatively simple building, right in the middle of Petalburg City. "Or maybe just a quick lunch," I offered as a substitute. "Know any good places?"

"Well I am from Petalburg, so I hope I know," Norman laughed, leading down one of the paths and towards a small building. There was a patio, trellises closing it in with vines creeping up to the roof. The actual building couldn't be seen through the plants. "Best place in town."

"This is a waste of time," Doug muttered behind me.

"I think you need to eat," I glanced over my shoulder and commented. "You are in a terrible mood."

"Believe me you, hunger is not my issue," Doug replied, glaring at me.

I arched my eyebrow, before turning around and following Norman up the flight of stairs and onto the patio.

"Norman," a blonde haired woman greeted him. "How are you today?"

"I can't complain Bernadette," Norman replied then waved at Doug and I. "My friends and I need a table."

"Corner table." Bernadette gestured behind us and to our rights.

"Thank you," Norman said and turned to walk to the table. I offered a smile to the hostess before following him. He pulled out a chair for me before sitting down himself. "Do you have any questions regarding Team Magma or Aqua?"

"None that you can answer apparently," Doug replied.

"How did they get their start?" Luma leapt into my lap and asked.

I glanced at Norman as he began to explain, but instead of listening in rapture I zoned out and looked over the patio and across Petalburg. While it was larger than Oldale, it was still quite quaint. I couldn't help but feel like I was Ecruteak, with less fog, less rain, and less snow. There were several young trainers congregated in a square quite a ways from the restaurant. I watched them, they were younger than the kids I taught.

As I thought about Ecruteak, which I hadn't even been away from for a week yet, I felt a wave of sadness pass over me. Thus far, this life-endangering trip to save an entire region was, I paused in thought, making sure I phrased it diplomatically to myself.

It was lame.

I glanced across the table to Luma, she was speaking again to Norman. Clearly he had said something that had grabbed her interest. I glanced from her to Phantom, he was sitting in the same seat as Luma. He however looked completely and utterly bored with the conversation. I glanced from him over to Doug. He was resting his chin in his hand and glaring at Norman. I was sure that he wasn't listening to the conversation either.

A shriek suddenly arose from my right and I shot out of my chair, glancing in that direction. The children in the square had circled tightly around something. I leaned around a pole, unable to see what they were actually looking at, but they were all looking down at the ground.

Norman pushed he seat away from the table and walked slowly towards the stairs of the patio. Doug, Luma, and Phantom followed suit as I leaned against the rail. Two of the kids forming the circle separated slightly, allowing a quick glance into the ring. There were two boys on the ground, engaging in a full-fledged fight.

"Hey!" Norman shouted, breaking into a run down the path and towards the kids. Doug quickly followed after him. As I stepped off the patio walked over to the commotion, Doug and Norman struggled to push their way through the tightly knit group. Doug finally scooped a kid off his feet and dropped him gently off to the side. The kid shouted something, which Doug ignored as he and Norman now tried to pry the two fighting kids apart.

Regardless of the obvious size difference, the two young boys would not separate themselves. Instead they kept throwing punches and kicking one another's shins, more violently now that they were hoisted into the air by Doug and Norman.

I quickened my pace to the bout and gently pushed through the congregation of kids. Doug and Norman were apparently completely unable to separate the two squabbling boys.

"Luma." I glanced down at her. She was staring at the fight, an amused expression across her face. "Would you please solve this?"

"I find this entertaining," she laughed before stepping between the fighting boys and underneath their swing legs. With a short and loud yowl, a burst of psychic energy emanated from Luma's body. Doug and the blonde boy he had grabbed dropped backwards and Norman and the red-headed boy he had a hold of fell to the ground.

"Thank you," I said as Luma sat down. She glanced over her shoulder at me and smiled. "Now, why don't we figure out what this is about?"

"You can handle it," Doug hissed, shoving himself up onto his feet with a muttered obscenity. "_Ms. Eden._"

"Sarcasm isn't necessary," I snapped. "Just because I'm not immature enough to join in on the fight doesn't mean I can't resolve the issue that is being fought over."

Doug opened his mouth to reply, but Norman interrupted him. "Instead of starting another fight," he said, "let's find out what this first one was about."

Doug glanced around and grabbed the blonde kid's shirt, pulling him somewhat gently back towards him. He kept a handful of his shirt in hand as Norman set his hands on the red-head's shoulders. "Well?" Doug asked, glancing down.

"It wasn't about nothing," the blonde muttered, running his hand and his entire arm across his nose as he sniffled.

"You're not believable," I told him, setting my hand on his arm and squatting down to his level. "You were fighting about something."

"Come clean Tommy," Norman sighed. "Or you Alex."

The red-head glanced over his shoulder at Norman, then shook his head. "Tommy started it!"

"I did not!" Tommy, the blonde, immediately shouted.

"Tommy," I gently scolded him and he looked back at me. "It doesn't matter who started it, what is important is who finishes it."

"I would have if that Espeon hadn't blown us apart." Tommy glared over at Alex, who folded his arms across his chest in a pout.

"Are you hurt?" I asked.

Tommy looked at me again and slowly shook his head no. "I'm tough."

I glanced over my shoulder, the group of onlookers was still standing around the two fighters. We had piqued their interest.

I looked back to Tommy, grabbing his shoulders now. "You know what maturity is?" I asked.

"Of course I do."

"What is it?" I asked.

"It's when you do the grown-up thing," he shrugged.

"Do you know what the grown-up thing to do in this situation is?" I asked now, staring at Tommy's face.

He pursed his lips, then slowly nodded. "To tell the truth."

"So?" I said. "Will you tell me?"

Tommy glanced over at the red-head for a moment, then back at me. He leaned forward, cupped his hand to my ear and quickly whispered his explanation to me. I furrowed my brow as I listened. After a moment, Tommy leaned away and stared at me. "Is that what you wanted to know?" He asked.

I nodded before looking up to Norman, hoping that the concern I felt was clearly expressed on my face.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think we realize how much of a problem this is," I said.

Norman's eyebrow arched. "All of you," he turned to the group of children that had been onlookers, "need to go home now."

"What about us?" Alex asked, glancing over his shoulder and up at Norman.

"You need to come with me," he said, herding Alex towards the gym. Tommy quickly followed after him and through the doors of the gym. Luma stared at me, her facial expression one of slight worry. After a moment, she padded away from me, following Phantom through the Petalburg Gymnasium's doors. I straightened up to follow after them, when Doug set his hand on my shoulder.

I turned to look at him. "What is it?" He asked.

I shook my head, still unsure if I had actually heard the boy correctly. "Team Magma and Team Aqua are threatening Hoenn," I said. "And apparently they aren't being discrete about their threats."

"What are they threatening them with?" Doug asked.

"Legendary Pokémon," I murmured.

* * *

><p>The two kids sat in Norman's office, Tommy was stroking Luma softly. I could hear her content purrs from where Norman, Doug, and I stood in the hallway. I looked away from the kids and to Norman.<p>

"Say that again," he said. "Team Magma and Team Aqua have access to the legendary Pokémon of Hoenn? How is that possible?"

"With all due respect Norman," I said, "how the hell should I know? I'm hardly familiar with the legendary Pokémon of Johto and Kanto, much less Hoenn."

Norman ran his hand over his face. "I don't understand how this is possible."

I looked from him and over to Doug. He was staring at Norman. "What does that mean?" He finally asked. "Legendary Pokémon."

Norman dropped his hand and looked up at Doug. "They are rare Pokémon of incredible power, supposedly deep in hibernation. Where? No one is actually sure, or at least I thought no one knew."

"Then how do these two gangs have them?" I asked.

"We have to get to Rustboro," Doug murmured.

"What do you call her again?" Tommy shouted from his seat, turning in it to face the doorway. His hand was setting on Luma's head.

"Luma," I answered, stepping into the room.

"How come she talks?" He asked now.

"Phantom taught her." I waved to Doug's Umbreon, who nodded to corroborate my claim. "It's quite the luxury to know what you're Pokémon are thinking."

"How do you teach them?" Tommy asked.

"That's a question for Phantom, or Doug," I said.

Tommy looked at Phantom, who was sitting in front of the chair the red-head occupied. "A lot of practice," Phantom answered. "And patience."

The blonde nodded, stroking Luma again. "I'll bet she's really strong," he commented, Luma purred loudly.

"She is," I agreed.

Doug and Norman stepped into the room, whispering between themselves.

"But not strong enough to take on Kyogre," Tommy added. My brow furrowed.

"Kyogre is lame!" Alex jumped out of his seat and shouted, his feet inches from Phantom's tail. Phantom yowled and glared up at the boy. "Groudon will take Kyogre out!"

"Kyogre and Groudon?" I repeated inquisitively.

"The legendaries I suppose," Doug shrugged.

Norman had grown silent and I glanced over at him. "Boys," he said as he stepped forward. "How do you know this information?"

"What do you mean?" Tommy asked.

"How did Team Magma and Team Aqua tell you guys about these Pokémon?" Norman rephrased his question.

Both boys shrugged in unison. "Flyers and stuff," Alex answered.

"I never saw any posted," Norman said.

"They handed them out to traveling trainers," Tommy explained. "After all, only trainers would be interested in having a legendary Pokémon."

"And criminal gangs," Doug muttered.

"Are we in trouble?" Alex asked.

I shook my head as I knelt down next to the boys. "We just need to know what is going on with these two teams so that we can foresee and stop any issues that may arise from this."

"If they have legendary Pokémon," Norman said, then let his breath out. "We're in for a world of trouble."

"That's why Rowan and I are here," Doug offered.

I glanced over at him. "Without a full team of my trained Pokémon," I said, then shook my head. "There is no way I could take on two legendary Pokémon."

"I am training Pokémon so that I can go catch them!" Tommy shot out of his hair and held his pokéballs out to me. There were three. "I have a Zigzagoon, a Taillow, and a Seedot! They're really good, want to see?"

I gently took the red and white spheres from the young trainer and glanced over at Norman. "I believe you Tommy," I said as he quickly snatched his Pokémon back from me.

"You're not going to get the legendary Pokémon," Alex scoffed. "My dad gave me his Machamp, I am going to catch them! Or at least Groudon, and then I'll take Kyogre out with him! And I'll be the best trainer ever!"

I arched my eyebrow as I regarded the two boys. "This is what you got in a fight about, isn't it?" I asked finally.

Both boys looked up at me. "What do you mean?" Alex asked in return.

"You were fighting because you like this Kyogre Pokémon," Doug said, pointing at Tommy. "And you like Groudon," he pointed to Alex.

"But you don't even know if the Pokémon exist," Norman sighed. "No one does."

"They do exist!" Tommy shouted.

"Team Magma said that they have Groudon!" Alex quickly defended his side.

"And Team Aqua have Kyogre!" Tommy added.

I stood up and let my breath up. "I guess we're going to have to find out."

"You two boys need to head home," Norman said to Tommy and Alex. "Tell your parents that you were with me."

"Okay!" The two boys ran out of the building, both waving behind them. "Bye Norman!" Alex called out.

Norman waved after the boy. Tommy had stopped to offer Luma a final pat. "Bye Rowan! I'll see you again soon, and my Pokémon will be really strong!"

"Bye Tommy," I murmured.

The door slammed shut and I looked at Norman. He was obviously distressed. He glanced at me then shook his head. "I am not sure what to do."

"Good thing you weren't called in to help then," Doug retorted. "I know what we need to do."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Head to Rustboro and see what that captured team member has to say."

* * *

><p>Chapter Five: Author's Notes: So it's been like...a year? Since I have posted. Who knows if anyone is even interesting in my writings anymore, at least any of my original kidlets. But I once upon a time promised I was going to write this, finish it and post it. So it may take me a year between chapters, but eventually it will be posted. I hope some of my kidlets are still around.<p>

Also, about this chapter, I know this may make it seem like it's a lot like the Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald Version Gameboy games, but it's not. I pinky promise. Just hang in there for me!

As always, read/subscribe/comment.


	7. Chapter Six: Rustboro Awaits

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Six:<p>

Rustboro Awaits

"Typhlosion, Flamethrower!" I instructed my Pokémon and he released a barrage of flames ahead of himself. The small, green and white Pokémon attempted to dodge the attack but Typhlosion was far quicker than it. With a high wail, it dropped to the ground. I winced, feeling terrible that I had used such a strong attack against it, but the Pokémon had easily taken out Wurmple and Mudkip, who still wasn't bothering to listen to me.

Suddenly, a pokéball flew from my left and slammed into the Pokémon known as Ralts. I turned and found Doug. He grinned as he picked up the red and white sphere.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped. Next to me, Typhlosion growled as he eyed Doug.

Doug held the pokéball up that contained _my_ Pokémon. "Problem?"

"You know there is," I hissed. I felt the urge to stamp my foot.

"How about you ask nicely?" He asked as I returned Typhlosion, who'd been dangerously close to attacking Doug.

"May I please have my Pokémon?" I murmured.

"Sound like you mean it."

"I am about to kick you," I snapped.

"That's doesn't sound very nice to me," he laughed.

I let my breath out and closed my eyes. I slowly glanced up, opening my eyes as I did so. "Doug," I said softly, holding my hand out. "May I please have the Pokémon that I so clearly deserved to catch? Please."

"Come get it," he said with a quick wink.

I arched my eyebrow and glanced over at Luma. She stared at me a moment, then nodded towards Doug. I looked back to him before closing the distance between he and I. When I stopped in front of him and moved to grab the pokéball out of his hand, he shifted, holding the sphere over his head now.

My jaw dropped. "Doug!"

"Come on," he said. "Play along."

I bit on my lower lip for a second, judging the situation before stretching onto my toes and reaching for the sphere. Being unstable on my toes, I pressed my hand against Doug's chest for support. I was nowhere close to being able to reach the darned thing. Suddenly, Doug's free hand wrapped around my waist and pulled me tightly against his chest. I fell against him and quickly looked up at his face.

"And what if I said you have to earn it?" He asked me softly.

"Douglas," I heard Phantom scold and Luma immediately shushed him.

"What were you thinking?" I asked in return.

Doug's grin grew as his eyes flicked down to my lips for a moment or two. His stare finally met my eyes again. "I think you'll figure it out, you're fairly smart."

I arched my eyebrow, realizing the position I was in. I quickly brought my knee up, tapping it against Doug's groin. I knew I didn't hurt him, as it had been less than a graze, but I got the reaction I wanted from him. He immediately winced and hunched over to protect himself. As his arm dropped completely, I slammed my hand against the bottom of his. The pokéball jumped out of his hand and up into the air. Summoning all my strength, I shoved Doug in the chest as hard as I could. He tumbled backwards into the brush, swearing. I laughed before catching the pokéball in my hands.

I clipped the sphere to my belt and wiped my hands off as I turned around.

"Son of a bitch!" I heard Doug shout and he fell out of the bushes. He toppled into me and knocked me to the ground.

"What the hell are you doing?" I snapped.

He was already standing again, his back to me. I stood up and moved so I could see his face. I gawked at him as I realized a Pokémon was attached to his arm by some very sharp teeth. "Are you alright?"

"No! Get it the hell off me!"

Before I could move to help him, the Pokémon was blasted off his arm and it tumbled to the arm. Phantom's body surged into it on the ground, the Pokémon slammed into a tree, where it went limp, clearly unconscious.

"What the fuck is that thing?" Doug snapped.

I glanced at him. "The language isn't necessary."

"Was your arm just almost torn off your body?"

"No, and yours wasn't either." I arched my eyebrow at him, retrieving a pokéball from my satchel. I tossed it at the unconscious Pokémon. The ball dinged once before signaling that it has successfully caught the ravenous Pokémon.

"What the hell was that thing?" Doug asked.

"You're overacting," I stated as I walked over and picked the ball up.

"I'm bleeding."

"I don't think you're going to die," I said with a roll of my eyes. I turned around and held the sphere out to Doug. He glanced at it, his brow furrowed. "Phantom knocked it out, technically it's yours."

"I don't know if I want it," he muttered.

I shook my hand slightly, urging Doug to take it from me. As he moved to grab it, I quickly moved both my hands behind my back. Doug froze in front of me, his eyebrow now arched. "Actually," I said. "You have to earn it."

Doug smiled immediately. "How?"

I pursed my lips and took a step forward, putting myself nearer to Doug. "You're fairly intelligent person, I am sure you will think of some way."

Doug grinned, one of his hands coming up to the side of my face. I suddenly snickered and he froze. "What?" He asked, his tone completely serious.

I flicked my eyes upward, meeting his stare. "You're too easy," I murmured before giving his chest another shove, though more gently this time. He merely stumbled backwards a few steps. "You may want to learn how to play hard to get," I suggested, tossing the pokéball over my shoulder to him before stepping out of the woods and back onto the cleared pathway.

Doug swore behind me.

* * *

><p>Doug was shuffling slowly behind me. Moments before we had entered the Petalburg Woods. While it wasn't a stretch of dry road, the trees weren't terribly interesting to stare at either. The whole walking miles to get to a Gym Leader seemed a lot more exciting at sixteen than it was at twenty-two. I pursed my lips and whirled around.<p>

Doug looked up from the ground and at me. He immediately froze and glanced around him. "I wasn't doing anything," he quickly said and my brow furrowed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"He was checking you out," Phantom sighed, staring at me. Then he glanced up to Doug. "Like a horny teenager."

"Thanks Phantom," Doug muttered. I scowled and crossed my arms over my chest as I glared at Doug. He cleared his throat. He ran his hand through his hair before meeting my stare. "Was something wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing was wrong," I said.

"Why'd you stop?" He inquired.

"I was going to ask if you wanted to battle again, but if you would rather me turn around and continue walking I can do that too," I snapped.

Doug ran his hand over his mouth before he shook his head. "No," he said, clearing his throat again. "Let's battle."

"I refuse to fight Phantom," Luma quickly stated.

"We'll only use our Hoenn Pokémon for this battle," I said, pulling a pokéball from my waist. "Ready Doug?"

"Ladies first."

"No, I insist," I pressured. "Age before beauty."

Doug's eyebrow arched but he grabbed one of his pokéballs from his waist. "Treecko, go!"

"Wurmple!" I shouted, tossing the pokéball out in front of me. My little, red worm Pokémon appeared on the ground in front of me.

"Pull!" He shouted excitedly.

"He doesn't stand a chance," Doug muttered.

"I am banking on your Treecko not listening to you," I replied honestly.

"Cheap shot Rowan."

"Wurmple, String Shot!"

My Pokémon immediately reacted, shooting the attack towards Treecko. "Dodge!" Doug ordered, his Pokémon folded its arm over its chest. "Fine, get hit, you freaking moron."

"That's helpful," Luma commented as Wurmple attacked as I had directed.

Treecko instantly looked down at its foot, where it was stuck to the ground. It pulled a small stick from next to it and immediately started bashing at the webbing. "Wurmple, Tackle!" I instructed.

"I'm not even going to try with you anymore," Doug snapped at Treecko. Treecko's glare affixed onto my Pokémon. He raised the stick in his hand.

"Duck!" I shouted. My Pokémon rolled out of the way. "Tackle again!"

Wurmple slammed into the grass Pokémon again. Treecko fell to its back, its foot still stuck to the ground. It growled at Wurmple, who was glowing.

"He's evolving?" I asked.

After several moments, my Pokémon stopped glowing and I beheld a white globule shaped Pokémon. I pulled my Pokédex from my bag and held it towards the evolved Pokémon. "Cascoon," it told me. "It makes its protective cocoon by wrapping its body entirely with a fine silk from its mouth. Once the silk goes around its body, it hardens. This Pokémon prepares for its evolution inside the cocoon."

I furrowed my brow as Doug's Pokémon released a guttural cry. I glanced up as it ripped its foot free of the string, raised the stick over its head and ran towards my Pokémon. "Cascoon!" I screamed. "Harden!"

The stick thumped off my Pokémon's body and back into Treecko's face. Treecko enraged and screamed again, throwing the stick with more energy against Cascoon. "Harden!" I said again.

Again, the stick bounced off of the body and Treecko attacked himself. It shook its head before taking a step backwards. It fell to its rear, the stick dropping to the ground. It glared at Cascoon for a second before dropping to its back. I couldn't tell if it passed out or fell asleep, I could only stare at it.

"I think you lose," Phantom finally said.

"Yea," Doug agreed. "This round."

I returned Cascoon as Doug returned Treecko. I threw out Ralts' pokéball as Doug chose one of his own. Poochyena appeared moments later. "Ralts," I said. "Start with a-"

"Poochyena," Doug interrupted me. "Bite!"

The dog charged towards Ralts. "Dodge it!" I hurriedly told my Pokémon.

My Pokémon glanced over its shoulder at me, a questioning look on its face. Poochyena pummeled into her and knocked her to the ground, after which he bit down on the red protuberance on her head. My Pokémon wailed and I winced.

"Ralts, Confusion," I instructed.

My Pokémon didn't react, instead continued to cry out. I frowned before pulling its pokéball from my waist again. Ralts immediately returned to its pokéball, leaving Poochyena standing in front of me.

"You've gone soft Rowan," Doug commented with a grin as he returned his own Pokémon.

"I have never like seeing my Pokémon get injured Doug," I snapped. "That doesn't mean I am soft, it means that I care."

"You got what? Your Mudkip left? This battle is totally mine," Doug laughed.

"Unlike you Doug, I have been training my Pokémon," I remarked and Doug immediately silenced. Granted, Mudkip still wasn't listening to me, but I had at least gotten Doug to be quiet. "Mudkip, let's do this!"

"Mawile, go!"

My blue Pokémon appeared on the ground ahead of me, while the Pokémon that had attacked Doug earlier in the day materialized in front of him.

"Mudkip," I quickly said, hoping my Pokémon would listen to me. "Tackle!"

"Mawile! Bite!" Doug ordered.

Mudkip squealed then dove behind my legs. Mawile slid to a stop in front of me and stared at Mudkip quivering behind me.

"Yea, you look like you have trained it," Doug snickered.

"He just doesn't like creepy Pokémon," I hissed.

"Sure Rowan, whatever helps you sleep at night."

"Come on Mudkip, try a Water Gun," I suggested, waving Mudkip out from behind me. He merely glared up at me. "No?"

"Mawile, go around Rowan and Bite Mudkip!" Doug instructed.

I glanced up. "Your Pokémon better not attack me," I snapped.

"It won't," Doug murmured.

"It attacked you," I reminded him and Doug shrugged.

Mawile ran around my legs and chased Mudkip around. Both were squealing loudly.

"Make it stop!" Phantom hissed, his ears flattened against his head.

Finally, Mawile doubled back and slammed into Mudkip headfirst. Mudkip fell backwards, appearing stunned.

"Ha!" Doug laughed and pointed at me. "And that is why I am the Champion and you are just a schoolteacher!"

My brow furrowed.

"Oh, that wasn't smart," Luma murmured behind him.

Doug glanced over his shoulder at her, then back at me. He was smiling anymore, but looked rather confused. I was hoping that my facial expression conveyed how pissed off I really was.

"What?" He asked.

"Just a schoolteacher," I echoed.

"I didn't mean it that way," he quickly said, holding is arms out towards me and stepping in my direction.

I took a step backwards and put my hand out in front of me. "I don't care Doug, you said it. That's all that matters. Would you respect me more if I was still your runner-up?"

"You are my runner-up," Doug stated.

"Oh dear," Luma muttered.

"He can't help himself," Phantom remarked. "He hasn't had to speak nicely to anyone in some time."

I glared at him and shook my head. "Thanks Doug."

I turned to step away from him and accidentally stepped very close to his Pokémon. It screamed before whipping around to put its large jaw towards my leg. I moved too slowly and the teeth clamped down on my leg. I shrieked and fell to my right, towards Mudkip. He jumped out of the way and I slammed my shoulder against the trunk of a tree. I groaned.

A Water Gun from Mudkip hit me in the hip and while it didn't hurt much, it successfully soaked the left side of my skirt. I went limp against the tree and slowly sunk to the ground. "Great," I muttered to myself.

Doug was quickly squatting next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked.

"Go away Doug," I snapped. "I don't need your help."

I glared at him and he met my stare. He watched me for a moment before nodding and standing up. He returned Mawile to its pokéball and stepped away from me, further into Petalburg woods.

I pressed my head against the trunk behind me. Mudkip sat next to me, rubbing its face against the soaked side of my skirt. I closed my eyes and pressed my hands against my face. "Just think," Luma said. "It could be worse."

"How?" I mumbled.

"You could have tried to get help from Doug, just for it to turn into a passionate love affair in the mild of the wilds," Luma offered. "That would have been embarrassing."

"It already is embarrassing," I sighed.

"Oh, well then I guess it can't get worse," Luma said and I dropped my hands to stare at her. She shrugged her shoulders. "Come on, let's get to Rustboro."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Six:<br>All of the comments made me happy, so I decided to post another chapter right away. That is how awesome you guys are.  
>Also, since I am hardly typing up anything new to this story, I may start posting randomly chapters to other stories, just so that you all have something to occupy your time while you're waiting on my slow butt.<p>

READ/REVIEW/COMMENT/SUBSCRIBE!

Thanks kidlets!


	8. Chapter Seven: Interrogation

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven:<p>

Interrogation

I could see the entrance to an obviously large city out ahead of Doug and I. It was already dark out, but there were lampposts lighting the paved street of Rustboro. There was a person pacing right in front of the entrance. I glanced down at Luma, who shrugged. I followed behind Doug, who slowed as we neared the person.

They glanced up and I realized it was a young woman. "Douglas Evergreen?" She asked.

"Yea, you must be Roxanne?" Doug asked.

She hurriedly grabbed his hand, nodding furiously. "I have been waiting for hours, Norman said you'd be here this evening."

"Well, we're here," Doug agreed.

Roxanne looked past him and finally at me. "Oh, who are you?" She asked me.

"Just a schoolteacher," I answered, I could feel Doug's stare on the side of my face.

"Oh, okay," Roxanne murmured, her brow furrowed. She quickly redirected her attention back to Doug. "We have the Team Magma membered securely locked in the basement of the Devon Corporation."

"Devon?" Doug asked.

"They make useful goods for Pokémon trainers," Roxanne explained. "But they also have a great room for interrogation in their basement. It's got a large table and a two-way mirror."

"I guess we better go then," Doug said.

"Follow me." Roxanne waved Doug as she turned around and hurried into Rustboro City. Doug glanced back at me.

"So we're playing cops now?" I asked.

"Apparently."

By the time we made it to a large, multi-story building in the middle of Rustboro, we had broken into a run. I was catching my breath as I followed behind Doug into the Devon Corporation. Roxanne was already at the elevator, holding the door open. I stepped in and stood next to Doug, Luma and Phantom sat in front of us.

The elevator dinged down one floor and the doors opened. Roxanne hurried out and down a dark hallway. I stepped out ahead of Doug and followed after her. She rounded a corner and came to a stop next to a balding man.

I glanced past her to the man.

"Sir, this is Kanto and Johto's Champion, just as Norman promised," she explained, gesturing behind her at Doug and I.

The man looked at me and nodded. "Nice to meet you ma'am."

"Oh no," Doug said, stepping in front of me. "Not her, me."

"Oh, I apologize," he said. "Mr. Stone, the head of Devon Corporation." He nodded towards the glass in front of him. Doug and I both looked in, there sat a lone man at a large, metal table. "He was caught attempting to steal from my corporation."

"He's part of Team Magma?" I asked.

Mr. Stone's eyes met mine. "And you are?"

"She's a schoolteacher," Roxanne answered.

"A schoolteacher?" Mr. Stone repeated.

"She's with me," Doug quickly added.

"Oh, your wife," Mr. Stone nodded.

"No," I interjected now.

Again, the older man's brow furrowed. "Fiancé then?"

"Not that either, she's just," Doug began to explain, but he was interrupted.

"Just a girlfriend," Mr. Stone said, his eyes back on me. "I see."  
>"I am not with him romantically," I snapped. "I am here to help him with your region's problems that no one here seems to be able to handle."<p>

The older man stared at me a moment. "Hm," he finally grunted before looking back to Doug. "No one has talked to him yet, you might as well head in."

Doug nodded before brushing past Mr. Stone and stepping into the brightly lit room. I stepped closer to the glass. The man sitting at the table was young, with fiery red hair. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt and black pants. The Team Magma member glanced up at Doug as he entered the room, the man immediately grinned.

Doug stopped near the door, pushing it closed after him. "Hello there," he said.

"Douglas Evergreen," the Magma said and laughed. "I knew you would be coming eventually."

Doug didn't do very well concealing the surprise on his face. "You knew I would?" He echoed.

The man nodded. "I sure did," he agreed.

"You know who I am?" Doug scoffed.

"Champion of the Johto and Kanto League," the man answered. "Champion for six years too, that may be impressive in Kanto, but here," the man paused to grin wickedly. "You don't stand a chance."

Doug surged across the room and slammed his fists on the table. The Magma member jumped at the sudden movement. "What the hell are Magma and Aqua planning?" Doug shouted, his face contorted into expression of complete rage.

"Lift me!" I heard Luma cry. I glanced down at her before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her up to the glass.

"Great," Phantom snapped. "I'll just stand down here and look at the floor."

I glanced down at Phantom, then over my shoulder. There was metal chair a few feet behind me. I turned and grabbed it, dragging it back to the glass. I waved to it and Phantom jumped into it. He straightened up onto his hind legs and pressed his paws against the glass.

"For a schoolteacher, you seem to have a way with Pokémon," Roxanne commented.

I glanced at her, Luma nuzzled her face against my neck. She was purring, regardless of the fact that Doug was screaming behind the glass still. "I was a Pokémon trainer first, then a teacher," I told her. I turned and nodded through the glass. Doug was leaning over the table towards the man, who was laughing. "Six years ago, I lost the Champion title to Doug in a three on three Pokémon battle."

"To be fair," Luma interjected. "I made you lose."

"You made me do the right thing," I corrected her. "You were completely right to make me return Vapor."

"You are the runner-up?" Roxanne asked me.

I sighed before nodding. "I am the runner-up," I agreed. I looked back at her. "It seems that's the only thing I will ever amount to."

Doug's fists met the table again, and I jumped as Luma stopped purring. She was silent for a moment. "Rowan," she said. "You may want to go help him. I think he is getting nowhere fast."

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing."

"I know," Luma giggled.

I set her on the chair next to Phantom before turning and walking towards the door. I took a calming breath before opening the door. I stepped in, holding the door open. Immediately, Doug and the Magma member looked to me.

"What?" Doug snapped.

I walked over to him and gently set my hand on his shoulder. "No offense," I murmured. "But maybe you should let me take over before you pop a blood vessel."

Doug glared at me for a moment, but finally pushed past me and stalked towards the door. I watched him shut the door before turning back around to face the redheaded man. I slowly stepped towards the table.

"What is this?" He scoffed suddenly. "Good cop, bad cop?"

I pulled the chair across the table from him out and sank into the seat. I crossed my hands on the table as I stared at the man. "I am not a police officer," I finally said.

The man scoffed again, leaning back in his seat and folded his arms over his chest. He stared at me a moment. "Who are you?" He finally asked.

I gave him a soft smile. "I am hurt," I remarked. "You knew who Doug was, but you don't know who I am?"

"Max didn't say nothing about a broad," he snapped.

"Who is Max?" I asked.

The man quickly pressed his lips together. "He ain't no one."

"I see," I smiled.

The man's breathing became a little heavier as he stared nervously at me. "Who the hell are you?" He snapped again.

"Oh, how rude of me." I pressed my hand against my chest and feigned embarrassment. I stood up and leaned across the table, holding my hand out. "Ms. Rowan Eden," I told him. "A schoolteacher from Ecruteak City in the Johto region."

"What the hell is a schoolteacher doing here?" The man hissed.

"You know," I sighed. "I am beginning to wonder the same thing."

"You ain't getting no information from me Ms. Eden," he remarked. "So don't even try, your boyfriend didn't get nothing and you ain't getting nothing."

I shrugged. "I don't need any information from you."

The man's brow furrowed even further. "What?"

"I have all the information I need after talking to a couple of school children," I answered with a soft laugh.

"How? School kids don't know nothing," he snapped.

"I have to disagree with you there, sir," I said with a gentle smile. "Almost every child I have taught or met sounds far more intelligent than you do."

The man scowled at me. "You can insult me all you want Miss, you still _aren't_ going to get _anything_ out of me."

"I wasn't bluffing when I said I don't need you to talk," I replied, standing up. "You see, these two boys told me that Team Magma and Team Aqua were pitted against each other. Via posters and flyers, they were attempting to recruit trainers to scour Hoenn for the legendary Pokémon Groudon and Kyogre. Once one trainer finds and hopefully successfully catches one of these two Pokémon, or maybe even both, they could potentially be the strongest trainer in all of Hoenn," I summarized, then glanced towards the glance. "Or any region for that matter."

The man looked at me, silent.

"My thing is, why would Magma and Aqua give up such powerful Pokémon to young trainers?"

"What are you getting at?" The man asked me.

"Does Team Magma or Team Aqua even know where the legendary Pokémon are supposedly located?"

The man stared at me. His breathing was significantly heavier and his eyes were huge. Finally, he shook his head. "You don't know what you're talking about, lady," he muttered.

I slowly scooted off the table and leaned closer to the side of his face. "You sure about that?" I whispered.

He quickly glanced over at me and I flashed him a smile. I straightened up and gently patted him on the shoulder. "Thanks for all your help," I said, walking towards the door of the room. "I am sure someone will cut you a break, it may not be Roxanne or Mr. Stone, but maybe your Max will?" I paused in the door and glanced over my shoulder at the man, he looked petrified. I arched my eyebrow. "No? Oh well then, it was nice meeting you."

I flashed him another bright grin before stepping out of the room and pulling the door shut behind me. Doug's eyes were just as large as the Team Magma member's had been. Roxanne was staring into the room at the red-haired man, and Mr. Stone seemed slightly impressed as I neared.

"I think you were just wonderful," Luma cheered me as she leapt off the chair and trotted over to me.

"Thank you Luma," I smiled.

"How the hell did you do that?" Doug asked me finally.

I glanced at him. "I guess sometimes it takes a little more than brute force to get what you want," I said. I looked away from him and to Roxanne, who was finally looking to me. "Where is the Pokémon Center? I am exhausted."

* * *

><p>I pulled my shirt from my skirt, feeling relieved as I untucked it, regardless of still having a tank-top tucked in. I let my breath out and undid the buttons before pulling it off my shoulders. I winced as it pulled against the ripped skin on my shoulder.<p>

The door to the small room I was staying in was pushed open suddenly and I hurriedly pulled the button-up shirt against my chest. Doug entered my room, Phantom behind him. He stared at me for a moment. "Hungry?" He finally asked.

"Don't you know how to knock?" I snapped.

Doug scoffed, then waved to me. "You're not even close to being naked."

"I could have been!" I hissed.

"That would have been just fine with me," he replied.

I glared at him. "No, I am not hungry. Can you leave now?"

"I wanted to apologize to you," he said, stepping further into the room and closing the door behind him.

"I don't want your apology," I said, throwing my button-up onto the bed, where Luma was already laying.

"I am sorry though," he said. "About the whole Champion thing, and the 'just a schoolteacher' thing too."

"Doug, you have no idea why you're even apologizing," I muttered, pushing past him and into the bathroom. I shut the door to strip out of the skirt I was wearing.

"Sure I do," he called through the door. "You don't like when I call you the runner-up."

I sighed and rolled my eyes as I pulled on the shorts I was going to wear to bed. "There's about one sixteenth of the problem," I told him.

"One sixteenth?" He snapped. "For Mew's sake, you females have to complicate everything, don't you?"

I pulled the door open and glared up at him, a significant distance now that my shoes were off. "I am not complicating it at all actually," I replied. I brushed by him and walked towards the bed. "And quit checking me out."

I glanced over my shoulder as Doug cleared his throat. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"Can't even deny it?" I frowned at him.

He shrugged. "Why would I?"

I arched my eyebrow as I sat down on the mattress. "You don't think I serve any purpose here?"

"You haven't been training your Pokémon for years," he remarked.

"Doug," Luma yawned.

"You teach a bunch of harmless little kids," he continued.

My eyebrow arched. "Doug," Luma said again.

"In your spare time you probably daydream of getting married and having a family of your own," he added.

"Douglas." Luma was standing now.

"All you want to be is a mother, you gave up challenging people at the Indigo League for a bunch of kids and the hope of finding someone who would fulfill your dream of being a housewife and mother."

I scowled at him. Luma was sitting next to me. "Doug," she said again.

"And let's face it, after kneeing me in the crotch, I think you now owe me something that feels a little better," he concluded.

I could only glare at him. I was so perturbed no words were even forming in my mind. "Douglas!" Luma called.

"What!" Doug snapped as he looked over to her. "What do you want Luma?"

She yawned again. "I was going to tell you to quit while you were ahead," she said. "But now I am going to tell you that you just dug your own grave."

He stared at her a moment, then finally looked at me. I slowly stood up and walked past him to the door. I pulled it open before looking back at him. "Rowan?" He asked.

"Get out."

"Rowan," he said again.

"I said get out Douglas, right now," I snapped now.

"Look, I'm not out of line," he began to say.

"I beg to differ," Luma interjected.

"You have no idea how hard I have worked to get where I am today," I hissed. "And you obviously have no clue as to who I am. Now get out of my room."

"Look, Rowan," he started to say.

"Get the hell out Doug!" I yelled.

Doug was instantly silent and his brow furrowed but surprisingly, he stepped out the doorway. I closed the door gently before turning around to face Luma. I stared at her, she blinked a few times before lifting her paw and patting the mattress next to her. "Come sit with me," she said.

I shuffled across the room and dropped to the mattress. I buried my face into my hands and took a deep breath. "I wish I could have warned you that he was going to do that," Luma mewled. "But it really came out of left field."

"Luma," I murmured.

"Yes?"

I straightened up and gently patted her head. She purred. "Tomorrow we're heading back to Little Root."

"To go back home?"

"To go back home," I agreed.

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven: Author's Notes:<p>

Hello all. I am kinda sorta half way back. I go MIA a lot, then I suddenly get this inkling to write again. I am on one of those inklings now. I have completed 2 stories on my original stories website.  
>I really want to finish this story, really I do. A lot of people love these and I love them, but I keep getting stuck. I forgot how much research goes into Pokemon based stories.<br>But yea, so here's another installment for you. Hopefully I can update again soon. I only have eleven chapters written.  
>Anyhoodles, as always, reviewcomment and subscribe/favorite.  
>Also, feel free to contact me at any time. I will always respond.<p> 


	9. Chapter Eight: Kidnapped!

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight:<p>

Kidnapped

_There was a soft tap against Doug's bedroom door. He rolled onto his back and glanced in the direction of the door. He groaned before sitting up and walking to the door. He pulled it open and glanced down, surprised to find Rowan standing in the doorway. She gave him a coy smile. _

_ "Come to apologize?" Doug scoffed. _

_ "Actually," Rowan replied, reaching out and running her hand across his chest as she stepped past him and into the room. He turned around to face her as she too turned around and met his stare. She smiled again as his eyes slowly drifted down the length of her body and then back up. He realized all she was wearing was her button-up shirt, his eyebrow arched curiously. "Yes, I did." _

_ "I knew you'd come to your senses," he remarked. _

_ "I guess I just needed to hear you say it," she said, stepping towards him again. "Confirm for me that you wanted me as much I want you." Her hands met his chest gently and slowly climbed up towards his neck, though they stilled before wrapping around him. Her eyes flicked up to his as her hands now started a downward descent towards the jeans he wore. _

_ As she successfully got the button of his jeans undone, he found he couldn't control himself any longer. He grabbed her wrists as gently as he could muster and pushed her against the wall behind her. She groaned as her back slammed into the wall, she glanced up at Doug, biting on her lower lip. _

_ He leaned down, his lips quickly meeting hers. When she gently nibbled on his lower lip, Doug himself couldn't help but to let a moan escape him. He grabbed her legs and lifted her up off of the ground. Her arms wrapped around his neck, grabbing handfuls of his hair. His mouth left hers, trailing kisses and bites down her neck. She was softly moaning his name. _

_ Doug slowly worked his hands higher up the soft, smooth skin of her thighs. As his hips thrust against hers, she cried out his name. Her hands were clawing at his shoulders and his hands left her legs for just a moment to pull his shirt off over his head. _

_ "Doug!" Her cry suddenly became more desperate. _

_ Doug grabbed a handful of Rowan's hair, pulling her head back gently so that he could look at her. She was breathing heavily. He grinned. "Beg all you want Rowan, I am taking my time with you." _

_ She pressed her body tightly against his, her face nudging against his cheek. She was still moaning for him. _

_ "Doug!" She shouted suddenly. _

_ Doug bit her neck, reveling in the shudder that went through her body and caused her to press even more tightly against him. _

_"Doug!" _

_This time, Doug stopped. His brow furrowed and he glanced over his shoulder. This time it hadn't been Rowan saying his name, but rather Phantom. Doug couldn't find his Pokémon. _

"Doug, get the hell up!"

Doug shifted in his sleep and pushed Phantom away. He heard his Pokémon's claws extend and catch in the mattress to prevent him from falling to the floor. In a moment, Phantom was next to him again. This time, he sunk a deep bite into Doug's shoulder.

"Ow! Holy shit!" Doug immediately sat up, finding himself in his bed. He glanced over his shoulder to glare at Phantom, but his Pokémon was already gone, scratching at the door.

"Doug, open this please!"

Doug stood and slowly walked towards his Pokémon. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

"It's Luma!"

Doug's brow furrowed. "If something is wrong with Luma," he muttered.

"Something is wrong with both of them!" Phantom hissed. "Now get this fucking door open!"

Doug rushed across the room and ripped the door inward. He hurried the short distance down the hall to where Rowan's room was located. His heart sunk when he found the door blown inward.

"Luma!" Phantom screamed as he shot into the room. Doug walked in as well as Phantom scampered around the corner of the bed. "Doug, help!"

Doug ran across the room and around the bed. He found Luma on the floor, her paws tied together. She whimpered as she glanced up at Doug. Phantom bit at the thick ropes binding her. "Luma!" Doug yelped as he dropped to his knees, pushed his Pokémon out of the way and ripped the knots out of the rope. "Where is Rowan?"

"I don't know," Luma cried. "They just blew into the room. Some large, fire Pokémon attacked me and I couldn't get it off me long enough to get them stop attacking Rowan."

"Who is them?" Doug hissed, pulling the ropes completely off of the Pokémon.

"Team Magma," Luma whimpered.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he?" Roxanne watched as the tall man who was the Champion of Johto and Kanto stalked towards her. She tried to stifle a yawn. He had called her just minutes before and told her that she better be at Devon Corporation to let him in. He looked completely disheveled, as if he too has just awoken.<p>

Roxanne could merely point through the glass at the Team Magma member laying on a small cot. Doug glanced in before walking to the door and kicking it inward. The man quickly sat up and glanced at Doug. He smiled as he yawned. "You again? What do you want now?"

Doug all but ran across the room. He yanked the guy up to his feet by his shirt. "Where is she?"

The man yawned again. "She who?"

Doug turned and slammed the Team Magma member against the wall. "You know damn well who! Rowan!"

"Oh, the schoolteacher?" The man reiterated, then shrugged. "No idea, thought she was with you. You should keep better tabs on your woman."

Doug slammed the Magma's body against the wall again, as hard as he could. "You were the only one who knew she was here, which means you told someone."

"Doug, he hasn't left this room," Roxanne informed him from the doorway.

Doug didn't bother to even look at the woman. He glared at the redheaded man. "Where is she?" He growled.

The man laughed. "You know, most trainers misunderstand the usefulness of Rattata, but not me. I know what their strength is. Carrying small things through small passages. Small things such as secret messages to one's boss, and small passages such as cracks in cement walls."

Doug glowered. "Where is Rowan?" He hissed through clenched teeth.

The member grinned. "She might be dead by now."

Doug dropped the man to the floor before his hand clenched around the member's throat. From anger and adrenaline, Doug lifted the man off the floor and slammed him against the wall. His hand tightened slightly on the man's throat and the Magma member grasped at Doug's hand with both of his.

"You have thirty seconds to tell me where she is," Doug hissed. "And then I am going to crush your throat."

The man tried to scoff. "And kill your only lead? Yea, right."

"Twenty seconds," Doug snapped.

"Doug!" Roxanne screamed. "Don't!"

"Yea Doug, don't," the man said.

"Ten," Doug whispered, his hand already clenching. The man's feet were kicking wildly and his expression began to look slightly panicked. "Five."

"Let him go Doug!" Roxanne was shouting.  
>"Four."<p>

"I can't breathe!" The man cried out.

"Three," Doug muttered and his hand tightened more. "Two."

"I won't say," the Magma gasped.

Doug glared at him before leaning closer to him. "One." Every muscle in his arm tightened as his hand clenched tighter around the man's throat.

"The school!" He wheezed.

Doug released his hold on the man, who immediately collapsed to the floor. "The school?" Doug echoed.

The man coughed. "I said it once, I am not saying it again."

Doug kicked up with his knee, catching the Magma in the nose. He screamed in agony and Doug squatted next to him. Doug grabbed a handful of the man's shirt and ripped the Magma towards his face. "The school?" Doug hissed again.

"Yes," the man yelled. "The old school building."

Doug stood and whirled around. "Where's the old school building?" He asked Roxanne.

"Just behind the new one."

Doug bolted from the basement and out of the building.

* * *

><p>With one strong thrust, the door to the school building collapsed inward and Doug found himself in the small room of a classroom. He glanced around as Arcanine padded into the room behind him, his nose to the ground. Arcanine let out a sharp bark as he neared another doorway. Doug hurried over to his Pokémon.<p>

He grabbed the doorknob and jiggled it. Locked.

Through a solid ripping motion, Doug yanked the door off of its hinges. He glanced into the small closet, at first relieved because it seemed to be nothing more than janitorial items that had long ago been forgotten. And then he glanced downwards.

He dropped to his knees instantly as he found Rowan's unconscious form. He hurriedly pulled her against him. He pressed his fingers underneath her chin, grateful to feel a strong pulse. He resituated and lifted her up into his arms before hurrying out of the building.

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight: Author's Notes:<p>

Hello all, hope you enjoyed this little chapter. I would like to invite all of you to read my original stories. Turns out the readers that have read them aren't as awesome as all of you. So, if you are interested, there is a link provided to my Fictionpress account on my profile.

Please enjoy! And as always, read/comment/subscribe/and/or favorite!

Thanks!


	10. Chapter Nine: In Actuality

**-The Legal Stuff:-**

1) I am not at all affiliated with Game Freak nor Nintendo, or any other companies that write/produce Pokémon.

2) I do not own any part of Pokémon.

**-A Waiver:-**

1) This is not a direct steal from anything already Pokémon-related that exists, not the show or a game or a novel/book. It is my own creation, therefore I may bend the rules a little bit to fit my needs.

2) The names of Professors, Gym Leaders, and Cities were taken from Ruby Version.

**-End the Boring Stuff, Start the Story!-**

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine:<p>

In Actuality

"Sit back down," Doug appeared in the small room and immediately barked at me, pointing at the mattress to my right. I glared at him.

"Doug, I'm fine," I snapped.

"Yea, I think you're in shock," he retorted.

"I'm not."

"Rapidash shit," he snapped. "Lay down."

"No."

"I'm going to make you," he hissed.

"No you're not," I muttered. "We're going to go back to the school and find out what they left there."

"They didn't leave anything there," Doug snapped at me. "They weren't even there."

"They were there," I retorted. "Because I certainly didn't crawl there by myself."

"They brought you there, beat the shit outta you, and left you," Doug shouted, leaning down towards me. "You're not going back. You're getting into the bed and you're relaxing like the nurse said."

"She's a nurse for Pokémon," I replied, crossing my arms over my chest. "I'm telling you, it's my body and I know that I am just fine."

"You're bruised all to hell."

"They left something there, I just know it," I hissed. "We need to go back."

I pushed by Doug and stalked towards the doorway. Doug quickly grabbed me around the waist, lifted me and gently set me on the bed in the room. I glared at him, he returned the look. "If you stay here and relax," he said. "I will go back and look."

"I want to help."

"This is the best you're getting Rowan," Doug hissed. "Take it or leave it."

I scowled but finally nodded. "Fine, you win."

"Damn straight I do."

I glared after him as Doug walked out of the room and out of the building. I crossed my arms over my chest as Luma jumped up onto the bed. "You shouldn't be pouting," she advised me.

"And why not?"

"Mostly because you're twenty-two years old," Luma replied. "But also because it's really cute and sweet what he is doing."

"He's being a brute."

"He's showing that he cares."

I furrowed my brow and glanced down at Luma. She nodded.

"As much as I hate to take part in the gossip of women," Phantom sighed, leaping up on the bed. "I can at least back-up Luma's claim. He does in fact care for you, he just has poor word usage to express it."

I pursed my lips. "Why didn't you both go with him?"

"I don't want to leave you alone," Luma purred, rubbing her head against my cheek. "Because I care too."

"I am just lazy."

"I won't care much for you anymore when you get fat Phantom," Luma sighed, collapsing against my chest.

"Yes you will, because it's my charm that won you over, not my body," Phantom retorted.

Luma glared at him then finally nodded. "Yea, you're right."

"You shouldn't give into him Luma," I murmured.

"And maybe you should try giving a little," she said, glancing up at me.

I narrowed my eyes at her. "Let's talk about something else."

"How is your black eye? And your split lip?" Luma asked.

"And everything else that is bruised on your chest and legs," Phantom muttered.

"Let's play the silent game," I sighed.

* * *

><p>"I told you they left something!" I cried as Doug walked away from me and towards his bathroom. I glanced over my shoulder just in time to see him yanking his shirt off over his head. I quickly turned back around.<p>

"I don't think he would have minded if you had continued looking," Luma giggled.

"Hush Luma," I hissed.

"It's just a poster," Doug muttered, walking back out of the bathroom, a plain white shirt on now. "I am assuming that is what they were handing out to all the younger trainers."

I glanced down at the piece of paper, depicted on it was a blurry sketch of a giant red Pokémon. 'Want to catch the legendary Pokémon Groudon?' The paper proclaimed. 'Team Magma can help!'

"It gives us no information," Doug sighed, leaning down next to me.

"Are you sure this is all that was there?"

"Besides some of your blood, yes," Doug hissed, glaring at me.

I frowned at him. He returned the look before he turned around and walked away from me again. I settled in one of the chairs at the small table. I stared at the poster. There had to be something useful.

I turned the paper over. Nothing.

I sighed and slid it away from me. "What do we do then? Just wait until one of these legendary Pokémon appears and starts killing humans and Pokémon alike?"

"I don't know."

"We have no leads."

Doug was silent and I glanced over my shoulder at him. He was sitting on the bed, his back up against the headboard. He stared over at me. "Why'd they kidnap you?" He finally asked.

"I don't know," I answered, looking away.

"Well, what did they say to you?"

"Not a whole lot," I muttered.

"They had to have said something."

"They just wanted to know where I had gotten my information," I hissed. "That's all."

"And you said?"

"I said I made most of it up to get a reaction," I answered, glancing over my shoulder to look at Doug again. "Which is true."

"And did they buy it?"  
>I stared at Doug for a moment before turning back around. "I don't want to talk about this," I mumbled, staring at the poster lying on the tabletop.<p>

"Why not?"

"I just don't Doug."

"But why not?"

I cocked my head to the side as I stared at the poster. There were indentions in one of the top corners. I slowly pulled the piece of paper back towards me.

"Rowan."

I turned the paper over and stared at the same corner. Sure enough, there were etchings into the paper. "Oh," I sighed.

"You can talk to me," Doug was saying.

I squinted, trying to read the etchings. It was no use, I couldn't tell what they said.

"Rowan! What the hell are you doing?"

"Get me a pencil Doug!" I squealed.

"A what?" He snapped.

"A pen or a pencil, something I can color with!" I said, bouncing in the chair.

"You want to color right now?"

"Doug! Now!"

I heard him move off the bed and start looking around the room. After a few moments Doug held a pencil out to me. I quickly snatched it from him and gently began to color the back corner of the paper. "You're welcome," he hissed.

Slowly, as I colored, words began to appear on the back of the paper. "Doug!" I cried. "I found something!"

"You what?" He asked, and he was leaning over my shoulder. "Team Aqua Convention, Slateport City."

I pursed my lips. "I don't understand."

"What do you mean? Understand what?"

"Why would Team Magma write something about a Team Aqua convention on their posters?" I murmured.

"I thought they were arch nemeses or something?" Doug asked.

"I thought so too, unless they're going there to cause mayhem and chaos," I said, staring at the five words on the back of the paper. "I wonder if there is more."

As I started scribbling Doug let his breath out. "We need to get to Slateport."

"Why?" I asked.

"We need to warn someone," Doug answered and I stopped. I glanced up at him. "That's what we're here for, to stop this. We need to get to Slateport before this convention happens. Does it say when it's scheduled for?"

I blinked at him a couple times, before looking back to the paper. "There was nothing else."

"Damn."

I glanced back at the paper. "So then," I said, holding it up. "To Slateport?"

Doug nodded. "To Slateport."

"Well then," I said, setting the paper down on the table and standing up out of the chair. "We should probably both get a good night's sleep."

"Where are you going?"

"I got another room," I told him as I walked towards the door.

"Oh."

I froze, my hand on the doorknob. "What?"

"Nothing." Doug shook his head. "I thought you might be a bit too freaked to stay by yourself."

"Freaked about?"

"Getting attacked again," Doug replied bluntly. "Let's face it, you weren't supposed to get away. If I hadn't almost killed a guy I would still have no idea where you were."

I stared at him. "I am not freaked."

"Alright," Doug said. "Goodnight then."

I turned towards the door, but only for a moment. I whirled back around to stare at Doug. "So what, I was just to assume I was going to stay here with you? In this room that has one bed and no couch?"

Doug glanced to the bed. "It's big enough for two people."

I scowled at him. "You're assuming that I am damaged and that you can easily take advantage of me."

"I wasn't going to try anything Rowan."

"Sure."

"I wasn't!"

"Goodnight Doug, I will see you in the morning."

I stalked out of the room, slamming the door after Luma walked out of the room. "Are you really okay Rowan?" She asked me.

"Not you too."

"Just making sure," Luma murmured. "You know, because I care. Just like someone else I know."

"Hush Luma."

* * *

><p>Doug could hear a scratching at his door. He slowly sat up and blinked few times. He stared at the clock next to the bed, he couldn't even read it, his eyesight too blurry. He scratched his head and looked over his shoulder. Phantom was laying at the end of the bed. "Did you hear that?" Doug asked.<p>

"Yes."

"So I am not dreaming again?"

"No, you're not having another one of your sex dreams," Phantom murmured.

"Thanks," Doug snapped. "What was it?"

"Someone at the door."

Doug stood up and stretched before he slowly shuffled to the door. The scratching started up again. He pulled the door open and glanced down, finding Luma and Rowan's exposed legs. His brow furrowed and he slowly glanced up.

"She was too scared to knock," Luma mumbled. "And I am too tired to wait for her to find the strength."

"Luma, come here and lay with me," Phantom called. Luma quickly padded into the room and jumped onto the bed. Doug glanced over his shoulder for a moment before he looked back to Rowan.

"Too scared to knock?" Doug asked.

She slowly glanced up and Doug paused. It was clear that she had been crying. He stepped aside and waved her into the room. She slowly walked in and froze in front of the bed. She turned back around to face Doug. "I wanted to tell you something," she murmured.

"And what is that?"

Rowan looked down at the floor, biting on her lower lip. "You were right," she whispered.

"I was," Doug said, then paused, surprised that such a thing had come out of Rowan's mouth. "I was right?"

She nodded. "I am a little afraid that I may get attacked again. I haven't slept yet."

"I don't even know what time it is," Doug mumbled.

"Three."

"And you said get a good night's sleep," Doug sighed and slowly sat down on the bed. He scrubbed his hands over his face and took a deep breath. "Do you want to talk or just sit here for a while?"

"I want to sleep," Rowan replied.

Doug glanced over his shoulder then waved towards the empty spot on the bed. "I got a few hours, I'll be fine."

"You don't need to be sarcastic," Rowan whispered.

"I'm not being sarcastic Rowan," he mumbled. "I'm tired, I literally just woke up. Have a little patience with me."

"I'm sorry."

Doug slowly stood up and again gestured to the bed. "Go ahead and lay down. I'll just," he paused and glanced around the room. "I'll just sit somewhere and zone out probably."

Doug walked past Rowan, but she remained standing, staring at the bed. "Doug?"

"Hm?" He turned around, surprised to find her still standing instead of laying down. "What's wrong?"

She turned to face him, her eyes tearing up. "No one is going to come in here, right?"

Doug shook his head. "No."

"You're sure?"

"I'll beat the shit out of anyone before they get anywhere close to you," he assured her.

"Promise?"

"Yea, I promise."

Rowan bit her lip and glanced over her shoulder at the door. "I know it's silly, but I'm still afraid," she said, then attempted to laugh, but the sound was rather empty.

Doug stepped forward to offer comfort, but then decided against it. Rowan stared at him a moment before letting her breath out. "I should probably try to sleep," she whispered.

"Yea," Doug agreed.

"Are you sure you're not tired?"

"I'm still kind of in a daze from waking up suddenly," he answered.

"I'm sorry," Rowan said. "I should leave."

"You don't have to Rowan."

"I am putting you out."

"No, you're not," he sighed. "Just lay down."

"I'm sorry."

Doug let his breath out and sagged against the chair behind him. The chair thumped loudly against the table and Rowan jumped, releasing a loud, panicked squeal. She stared at Doug with wide eyes before she covered her face with her hands. Her body was suddenly taken over by a bad case of the shakes.

Doug stared at her a moment before closing the space between them. He reached up and placed a hand on the side of her face. Her hands dropped and she glanced up at him. Doug wrapped his other arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. She grabbed handfuls of his shirt, clinging tightly to him.

"Everything is going to be just fine Rowan," he whispered. "We're going to solve the issue here in Hoenn and I am going to get you back to Ecruteak safe and sound."

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Chapter Nine:<p>

HELLO MY LITTLE PEACHICKS! I have no idea how long it has been since I have posted something, but I have missed it. I forgot how fun this story is.

This chapter is dedicated to a beloved and old friend and fan of mine, RisingPhoenix54. We have reconnected after a seriously long time (like since 2012 long time). It was wonderful to hear from someone who has been with me since Kanto and Johto travels. Please, send me a message if anyone else is still out there.

I hope you enjoy this chapter, I will try to post again soon!

Until then, please read, comment, subscribe and/or favorite!

Again, RisingPhoenix, it was so wonderful to hear from you and congratulations in all your accomplishments!


End file.
